The Kitty Kat Gurls and TMNT
by Abby Hamato Winchester
Summary: "RUN!" I yelled to my friends. We ran back the way we came, turning down an alleyway. It was a dead end. I saw a manhole near us. "C'mon, down here!" I said using all my strength to pick it up. Trust me, its heavier than it looks. I jumped down, landing with a thud. I heard voices, but they were probably workers, or silly teenagers. My friends followed, but suddenly I felt somethin
1. Chapter 1

Driver's P.O.V.

"Right now, my best friends and I are stuck in a van and we are being taken to a strange place. We don't know how long we have been in here and what's worse is that we have no idea where we are going, or what these guys want with us. Long story short, we were kidnapped! It all started about three hours ago..." One of the girls said in the back of the van.

"Abigail! Shut up!" Another said.

"First of all, don't call me Abigail. I hate it when people call me that." The first one said again.

"I will call you Abigail if you don't shut up!" The second one said.

"Fine then. Second, let me tell my fudging story!" The first one yelled, making me jump in surprise and swerve the van a little.

"Ow!" The four girls yelled in unison.

"Look, Vicky, just let her finish her story. Then she will shut up." Another girl said.

"Fine..." The second girl said.

"Thank you Esha." The first girl said. And she continued with her story. "Now, where was I? Oh right, it all started about three hours ago... We were all walking to my house for a sleepover, and we were just normally talking about what we would do over the weekend, pretty much what you're average high school girls would do. Then randomly, a van, well, technically this van pulled up on the sidewalk in front of us! On the fudging sidewalk! Then these guys came out and they were identical, except for one guy. We ran the other way, the long, long, super long way to my place, but I accidentally led them the wrong way and we got cornered. We were taken and put in this van which was still on the fudging sidewalk! They then injected us with a crimson red liquid, which was creepily a lot like blood, and looking at the box now, it says DNA and has pictures of a cheetah, a tiger, a leopard and a panther. We were tied up and now we have been in this fudging van for like, three hours!"

"We know, Abby, we were there." The last girl said.

"Yeah, you're really lucky that we are tied up right now, or I would punch the living daylights out of you!" The second girl said.

"Nuh-uh." The first girl said.

"Yeah-eh." The second girl said.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah'eh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah'eh." And they kept going like that, but I was able to hear the other two girls say something to each other.

"This is going to be a long trip. Not like it already is but-"

"I get it a style Maddie. It is going to be a long trip." And the first two kept bickering on at each other for about ten minutes. This had better be worth it. I stopped the van outside the lab and went outside, along with some of the robots, the one's who called themselves 'Kraang.'

* * *

Abby's P.O.V.

We were taken out of the van and straight into this really creepy building. Inside was a lab, with four tubes next to each other. We were all put into one, and it slowly filled up with this ugly, green slimy stuff. It was extremely painful, and I could feel my body change a bit. The tube was nearly filled to the top with the slime, when there was this loud bang. I couldn't see clearly, but I could just see these figures help my friends. Not long after I heard shouting and the tube around me broke, and someone strong had grabbed me. It was a... GIANT TALKING TURTLE! I looked over to my friends, and they were unconscious. I didn't know what these four freaks wanted with us, so I tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

They carried us away from the 'secret lab' and onto the rooftops. The turtle put me down along with my unconscious friends. When I looked at them, I gasped, as they were part cat! They each had ears, whiskers, tails, a slight fur around their body, and claws. I looked at my hands, and I had claws too, I began to scream, until I was shushed by the one with a blue mask.

"Shh," He said, "They might hear us." He turned to his brothers. Well, I assumed that they were brothers, because they were all like turtles.

"We have to take them to the lair. After what happened..."

"Yeah, and they look pretty bad. I'll have a look at them when we get there." The purple masked one said, going over to Esha, and picking her up. The red masked one picked up Vicky, and the orange masked one picked up Maddie. The blue masked one came over to me, and held out a hand.

"I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo. These are my brothers Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael. But call them Donnie, Mikey and Raph." the blue masked one named 'Leo' said, pointing to each of his brothers as he introduced them. I took his hand and went to stand up.

"I'm Abigail Hiems Aqua, but you guys can call me Abby. These are my best friends Suresha Fons Terrea, Madeleine Autumnus A'ris and Victoria Aestate Ignis. But call them Esha, Maddie and Vicky." I said pointing to each of my friends, each now being held bridal style by Leo's brother's.

"Wow, long names. Cool." Mikey said.

"Do we have to take 'em to the lair?" Raph whined. I heard a hiss come out of my mouth. I was surprised, so I let go of Leo's hand to cover my mouth, and started to fall over, but before I hit the ground Leo grabbed me.

"Let me help you with that." He said smiling.

"C'mon lovebirds. We gotta get goin' before they find us." Raph said carelessly disappearing down a fire escape hitting Vic's head on the side of the exit. I did a low hiss at him, and then me and Leo followed him. We landed in an alleyway. Leo quickly put me down to open a manhole. His brothers jumped in then Leo picked me up and jumped in. He closed the manhole after him then we walked for at least ten minutes, well, technically they walked, until we reached what the turtles called 'the lair'.

As we walked in, there was a tv, with a couch and a punching bag. There was a bunch of dvd's lying on the floor around them, and a video game system. We were placed on the couch, and Donnie bandaged us up.

"I thought I told you boys 'no more humans!'" a voice said. I turned around and saw a rat in Japanese robes walk in. I gasped as he looked at me, then at my friends. I gulped.

"Excuse me sir, but were aren't human. Well not anymore..." I said.

"Yes I see. I am Splinter." Splinter said.

"They were mutated by someone, most likely the Shredder or The Kraang." Leo said.

"Um, Shredder? The Kraang?" I asked.

"They are really bad guys whose out to get us, and now you." Mikey said, peeking a look at Maddie.

"Oh great . Very reassuring, Mikey. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about eleven thirty, so we'd better get some sleep. Night." Donnie said, walking into his room.

"Night!" said Raph, Mikey and Leo in unison.

"Goodnight!" I said back. Leo looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back.

I woke up at about six in the morning, soon followed by Esha, Vicky, then Maddie. I had to answer questions like "Where are we?", "What happened?", and "Why do we look like this?".

"Ok, ok. We are in the sewers, because we were saved by other mutants. We were experimented on, or mutated into what we look like now. I figured out that Esha is part panther, Vicky is part tiger, Maddie is part leopard and I am part cheetah. The guys who saved us are Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. But call them Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey. They said that we were captured by The Shredder, or Kraang, don't ask. But either the one who did this to us. Oh and the guys are turtles. You can tell the difference between them by their ninja masks. Leo's is blue, Donnie's is purple, Raph's is red and Mikey's is orange."

"Awsome! They're ninjas? So when do we get to meet them?" Maddie asked.

"Obviously when they get up." Esha answered Maddie.

"Can I punch that punching bag over there?" Vic asked.

"No!" we heard a voice, so we turned around to see the guys.

"Morning girls." they said.

"Morning." We said.

"Hey, you guys! Do any of you like video games?" Mikey asked us.

"What games do you have?" Maddie asked. Mikey pulled her over to his video games.

"Would any of you like to see my newest invention?" Donnie asked us.

"That sounds interesting!" Esha said getting up and following Donnie into his lab.

"You guys are too weak to do anything." Raph said, smirking.

"What was that?!" Vicky yelled.

"You guys are weak. See if you can prove yourself by punching my bag over there." Raph pointed to the punching bag.

"You are so on." Vicky said, grinning evilly.

"Hey, you wanna meditate?" Leo asked me.

"Uh, sure. I've done it a couple of times with my mum." I said getting up.

"C'mon." He pulled me into his room.

* * *

Esha's P.O.V.

"Wow these inventions are so cool!" I said.

"Thanks. Here have a look at this." He handed me this shell looking thing.

"It's a T-Phone. It's what we used to communicate." He said.

"So it's like a phone. Awesome! Can you make me and my friends a couple of those?" I asked, eager to have one, I mean they looked so adorable.

"Yup, I'll start working on it after I show you the Shell-Raiser." He was happy to start on our T-Phones.

"Uh, 'Shell-Raiser'?" He took me to the garage to show me the 'Shell-Raiser'. He turned on the light in the garage to reveal the Shell-Raiser.

"OMG! That is so cool!" She shouted.

"Maybe we can take it for a spin some time." He put his hand behind his head and his face turned a little pink.

I giggled and said "That would be awesome, thanks!" We smiled at each other.

"Hey guys!" I heard a female's voice say. Me and Donnie went out to the couch to say hi.

* * *

Vicky's P.O.V.

Raph is so stupid in calling us weak! I'll show him. I followed him to his punching bag.

"Show me whatcha got." he said, smirking. I went up to the bag and started to beat the crap out of it. When I hit my last punch, I ripped it a little.

"Ha!" I said.

"Is that all you got?" Raph said. I growled and eventually hit the bag so hard, that it broke and went flying towards Raph. He caught it, but fell backwards. It was so funny seeing his surprised face.

"Ha. Beat that, turtle!" I said, but then heard a female voice say

"Hi guys!" So I helped Raph up and went to the couch.

* * *

Maddie's P.O.V.

Mikey is so fun to be with. I only beat him in one Mario Kart race, but he won the other six, so far.

"I'm gonna beat you in this race, again!" Mikey said to me.

"Yeah right. Not this one." We started the race of 'Rainbow Road' and even Mikey said that it was the hardest race of them all. We were right on each other's tails up until the end of the third lap when I knocked him off the edge with a red shell.

"Ha! Told you I'd win!" I said as I just crossed the line.

"Dang it!" He said as he came in second.

"Hi guys!" I heard a female voice say. I looked back to see Vicky, Esha, Abby, Leo, Donnie and Raph walk in. I disconnected my controller and I sat on the couch next to my friends.

* * *

Abby's P.O.V.

I walked into Leo's room, which was really neat and had lots of space. We sat down into the 'meditating' position. We sat there for a while, until I couldn't stand the silence, so I opened my eyes and started to watch Leo. After a bit, he smiled.

"I can't meditate if you are watching me!" He said. I laughed, and he laughed along with me. I decided to pounce on him, since I was part cat, and got into a pouncing position.

"Uh, what are you do-AHH!" I pounced on him knocking him to the floor. I giggled as he slowly reached for something on his bedside table. It looked like a pen, but when he pressed the button a red dot appeared on the wall. As I was part cat, it was my instincts to chase it.

"Stop Leo! It's not funny!" I yelled as I was running side to side in his room. When he finally decided to stop torturing me with his 'laser pen', I disappeared into the darkness of his room.

"Abby, where are you?" I leaped out of the darkness and snatched the pen from his hand.

"Ha!" I said.

"Wow, you are really fast." Leo said astonished.

"I guess it comes with being part cheetah." I smirked, then we heard a female voice say "Hi guys!"

Me and Leo walked to the couch, and I was still gripping the pen.

I sat with my friends on the couch, and a teenage girl with orange hair and blue eyes walked in with a guy with black hair, brown eyes and a few missing teeth.

"Casey!" Raph said and pulled him into a man hug.

"Hi guys, and uh, who are these, cat, human, people?" the girl asked.

"We are four best friends who were captured and partially mutated by either the Shredder or Kraang. My name is Abigail, but call me Abby. They are Suresha, Victoria and Madeleine, but call them Esha, Vicky and Maddie." I said pointing to each of my friends as I introduced them.

"And you are?" I asked the girl.

"Oh, right, I'm April and this is... ugh. Casey where did you disappear to this time?" She turned around to see Casey help Raph put the punching bag back in place.

"Uh, Raph did you do that?" April asked.

"You expect him to do that? Weak. I did that." Vicky said. April turned around and looked at Vicky.

"Wow. Looks like Raph met his match."

Vicky and Raph glared at each other. I grabbed her arm and started to pull her away.

"Maybe you should cool off." I said, and walked into what seemed like the kitchen. I saw that Esha, Maddie and April followed. After that, we just chatted away all day.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby's P.O.V. -  
While the guys were out on patrol, me and my friends worked on a couple of songs. Little did they know, we had just made our own band. We didn't have a name for it, but we were sure one would come up soon. We didn't make up our own songs, so we decided to use a couple of other songs. We did this when the guys were on patrol. So far we have these songs - My Immortal, Bring Me To Life, Going Under, Everybody's Fool, Hello, Call Me When Your Sober, Haunted, Sweet Sacrifice, Taking Over Me and My Last Breath.  
Esha played the piano, Vicky played the guitar, Maddie played the drums and I was the lead singer. We didn't like playing performances yet, but someday, we wish to be famous.  
We also had our own little training lessons that I held on Karate. I was the highest of them all, so I knew the skills. We snuck out while the guys would train and got back before they finished up. If they finished training before we got back, we would say that we were either exploring, playing hide'n'seek, or playing tag. We tried hard to keep our timetable in place, but I got that covered. In order to get an emergency training lesson in, I would persuade the guys to let us go 'explore'.  
Today we snuck out while the guys were training to grab our old instruments. We already went and got our clothes and personal belongings with the guys two days ago. It was the middle of the day, so we were only able to go to one of our houses at a time. On the way to Maddie's apartment, we went by an old abandoned warehouse. We investigated it, and we found that it was the most perfect place to practice our songs. When we reached Maddie's place, we each took parts of her drum kit and put it back together in the warehouse. We then went to Esha's house to get her keyboard, and we put it with the drum kit. Me and Esha went to my house to get my microphone and my mic stand, while Vicky and Maddie went to Vicky's apartment to get her guitar. On the way back, Esha slipped and fell into an alleyway. I went down to help her back up, but we were stopped by a bunch of guys. They all had some kind of purple lizard looking tattoo on their body. "Lookie what we found guys!" "Yeah, I think boss would like them." They snickered. They went for Esha first, but I got in their way and knocked a guy out. "What's wrong you Purple Lizard! Cat got your tongue." I said, smirking. "It's Purple Dragons! Stupid girl." one of the guys said. "Excuse me! Did you just call me stupid? You are so dead." I charged and knocked out the rest of the guys. "Wow. I didn't know you could do that." Esha said, surprised. "Me either. I guess no-one can hurt one of my friends." I said, as she walked over and kicked one of the guys. A hot pink spray can fell out of his back pocket. I picked it up. "Maybe we could use these to color our instruments." I said, grabbing a light blue spray can from the first guy I knocked out. Esha grabbed a yellow one and a lavender color. "Awesome!" she said as we jumped over rooftops. When we reached the warehouse, we were tackled by Vicky and Maddie. "What took you so long?" Vicky asked. "And where were you?" asked Maddie. "Well, I fell off the rooftops and into an alleyway. Abby came down to help me up but we were attacked by these guys." Esha said. "They called themselves the Purple Dragons, but I call them the Purple Lizards." I said. "Yup. And Abby here took 'em all out." Esha said giving me a bear hug. "What?! You fought without ME!" Vicky yelled. "Yes, quiet down. But we scored these." I threw the pink spray can to Vicky, and Esha threw Maddie the yellow one. "What exactly are these for?" Maddie asked, with a confused face. "For our instruments." I said. And we spray painted our instruments.  
When we finished spray painting our instruments then we set them up. I looked out the window, to see the sun about to set. "Crap! Girls quick back to the lair." I screeched. We ran out the front of the warehouse and luckily there was a manhole just in front of the door. We jumped in and ran like crazy. I was faster as I was part cheetah. "The guys are so gonna kill us." Maddie said, while running. We ran so fast, that we eventually started running on all fours. We got there really quickly. We ran inside, only to be confronted by the guys. "Where have you been?" Donnie asked. "You had us worried!" Mikey exclaimed. "Anything could have happened to you!" Leo said. "We have already discussed your punishment with Master Splinter." Raph said, and they looked at us. "YOU'RE GROUNDED!" The four yelled simultaneously. My friends quickly ran into our room (Yes, we shared a room. It had four beds. It was the spare room btw). I tried to stay strong and stayed put. I felt tears threatening to spill. "Why are you so mean. Sorry if we get BORED around here. At least call my friends off the punishment! Give it all to me! It was my fault anyway. I persuaded them to go up there." I pleaded, partially lied, and looked Leo dead in the eyes. "No. You shouldn't have gone up there in the first place." He said. "You're not my father, or my brother! Yeah sure we now live with you guys, yeah sure I'm the youngest person here, but still, you can't keep us down here forever!" I yelled at him. "We are just trying to protect you." Leo said. There's a couple of things that the guys don't know about me. One of them is that I always won arguements, and my tail was swaying like crazy. "Well you know what Leo. We don't need protecting!" I tried not to get really angry. "You don't understand. Who ever is aft-" "No! YOU don't understand!" I cut him off. "We don't need you guys. We would've been just fine!" Leo scoffed. "Yeah, if you had been in that mutagen any longer, you could be a complete cat!" He yelled. I felt offended and I couldn't help myself. I pounced on him and accidentally scratched his arm. He pushed me off, and then I realized what I was doing. "L-Leo, are you okay?" I asked, panicked. He looked at me, and then I saw his arm. I felt a tear run down my face. I tried to get up, but he grabbed my arm. "I'm fine. Abby, it's just a little scratch." He said trying to assure me. I hissed at him, then I got out of his grip. I ran out and into the sewer, hoping they would all just leave me alone.

Leo's P.O.V. -  
She hissed at me, then I flinched, causing me to let her out of my grasp. She ran into the sewer. "Abby, wait!" I yelled, although she probably didn't hear me. I ran in after her, the thought of her not losing my mind. No matter what, she was always in my thoughts. I wonder why? Oh well, that's not important right now. I need to find her, and soon. I ran around the entire sewer, and I was about to give up when I heard quiet sobbing. I followed it to find Abby curled up against a pipe. "Hey, Abby. It's okay." I said calmly, kneeling and putting my hand on her shoulder. She jumped at me and hugged me. "No. It's my fault and I'm really sorry. I should've controlled myself. I-I just feel so guilty." she said and she sobbed into the crook of my neck. I calmed her down by stroking her back. After a while she stopped crying. Then I noticed she started purring. I chuckled. "What?" she asked pulling away from me. "You were just purring." I said to her, standing up. She looked embarrased, and she had a little blush. "C'mon. Let's get back to the lair." I said. "Why don't we call it home." Abby said, and I nodded as she stuck her hands into her pockets.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
When we got back, my friends tried to jump on me. I could sense them coming, so I moved out of their way. They landed on top of each other. I was then bombarded with questions "Where were you? We were so worried about you" "Why did you leave?" "We didn't know what to do, and Vic tried to tell us what to do." which Vicky, Esha then Maddie said, in that order. "Okay I was still in the sewers, I left because I was upset, and I was gonna come back. Why weren't you able to work together without me?" I said as Donnie came out of his lab. "They couldn't because they weren't sure whether to split up, Vicky's idea, or go altogether, Esha's idea" He said. "Yeah, and luckily I persuaded them to stay put, otherwise they would be out looking for you." Mikey added. "Yes." We turned round to see Splinter, "It seems your friends have chosen you to be their, well, leader." "But why?" I asked. "Well they didn't know what to do without you, and they always look up to you. Lucky they chose their leader out of you four, unlike my sons. They just fought over it." He chuckled. The guys' faces went red, and they looked to the floor. "Well yeah, if it wasn't for you, well we just wouldn't be friends in the first place." Esha said, putting her arms around Vicky and Maddie. "Yeah!" the two said in unison. "I would rather not be known as 'leader'. Abby is fine for me." I said, then we went to our room, because we were still grounded, but only for a reduced time, a week!

TIME SKIP Esha's P.O.V. -  
"I have an idea!" I said, and the others turned to me. "We really need to get out for a bit, and we also need to practice!" I said, nearly whispering. "Yeah. I really need to stretch my legs." Abby said, standing up and skipped round a bit. "Yup, I do too. I feel as stiff as a statue." Maddie said. She stood and stood still. "Let's go and 'explore the sewers'!" Vicky said pulling me up. We went straight to Splinter. "Yes?" He asked. I nudged Abby. "Well, we were wondering if we could explore the sewers a little bit more." She said. "Are you really exploring the sewers?" He asked. We all looked at Abby. "Um, do you remember when you heard me sing?" she asked. We were all confused. "Yes but why are you changing the subject?" Splinter asked. "I'm not. It's to do with that. Before we looked like this, we had created a band. We were wondering if we could practice somewhere that's, well, not here. And we can't have the guys follow us. We kinda have a surprise for them." she looked at him, leaving an awkward silence. Splinter broke the silence by saying "That is fine with me, but where will you go to practice?" I was about to say 'In a secret hiding place in the sewers', but before I could, Abby spoke up. "There's no point in lying. A week ago, before we got grounded, we had gone topside to get our instruments and we found an abandoned warehouse. We put our instruments there." We all looked at her as if she was crazy. "Very well. But be back before sundown. I don't want any problems." We were all surprised. "Thanks Sensei!" we all yelled simultaneously. We ran out of the dojo until we ran into the guys."And where do you think you're going?"

Abby's P.O.V. -  
"And where do you think you're going?" Leo asked. Ugh! Sometimes Leo can be worse than Raph. "Topside. WITHOUT you." I said placing a finger in the middle of his chest. "No." He said. But I ignored him and just walked past him. My friends followed. "Hey!" Raph yelled, reaching out to grab my shirt. I easily dodged it. "Boys! Let them go. I let them go." Leo looked at Sensei. "But why?" he asked. And with that, we went to practise.

Leo's P.O.V. -  
"Because they need some personal space. They have lives, and just because they were mutated doesn't mean that they cannot live them." Master Splinter said. "But they could get seriously hurt!" I said, trying not to yell. "I understand your awareness, Leonardo. We don't really understand girls, but I know that they need their personal space because they're teenagers. I know you boys like your personal space, don't you?" he asked us. "Hai Sensei." We said. "So why can't they have their own personal space?" He asked, directing the question to me as my brothers went to do their own stuff. "Well, they are only thirteen and fourteen! We couldn't go out until we turned fifteen! Why do they get the privilege? They don't even know ninjitsu, let alone self-defense!" I yelled. "Leonardo, your concern is strong, but they weren't mutated until, what, ten days ago? They have been living up there with the humans for fourteen years. You boys were mutated when you were still hatchlings. You needed to learn to stick to the shadows before I could let you up there. There is a big difference." "Hai Sensei" I left to my room, noticing the girls were long gone.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
"It feels so good to be out of the lair!" I exclaimed nearing the manhole in front of the warehouse. "Sure is." Esha and Vicky agreed. "Maddie, is it this one?" I asked, stopping at the ladder. "Yup. Let's go!" She said. I climbed out and quickly jumped into the warehouse. My friends followed me inside. Awesome, it's just how we left it" Vicky said, picking up her now hot pink guitar. "Okay, what song should we practice? We got 'Haunted', 'Bring Me To Life', 'Going Down Under', 'My Immortal', 'Hel-" I was interrupted by the girls. "MY IMMORTAL!" They yelled in unison. "Okay then Maddie, count us in!" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's P.O.V. -  
"C'mon guys. We need to find out what the girls are up too!" I whispered as we followed them through the sewers. "Yeah, well, whatever it is that they're doing, Master Splinter knows about it." Donnie said, catching up next to me. "Hey, where'd they go?"Mikey asked, and we all skidded to a halt. "I don't know, but they couldn't have gone far." Raph said, crossing his arms. "C'mon. They are fast, I gotta give 'em them that." I said, and with that, we followed the pipe.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
"Did we lose them?" Maddie asked. "I don't know. They'd probably be looking for us." Esha said. "Let's hide in here." Vicky said, pointing to a smaller pipe. We were able to fit in, then we heard the guys coming. "Do you think they went up here?" Donnie asked. "Probably. I'll go first." Leo said, climbing the ladder. I felt so bad, because that was the manhole just in front of the warehouse. 'What if they find our instruments? They're gonna ruin everything!' I thought to myself. Then I had an idea. When Mikey finally got up there, I jumped out and went up the ladder. My friends followed me, and I placed the manhole down loudly, and purposely. The guys looked at us, but we pretended we didn't notice. We ran the opposite way, and up onto the rooftops. We knew the guys were following us, but we kept going. This is exactly what I wanted.  
We jumped across various buildings, flipping and doing tricks. We did that until we came across a building with a large roof. "Perfect," I said, "We'll practice here." I winked at them and mouthed 'karate'. They nodded and agreed. I could feel the guys' eyes on us, and I turned around only to see nothing. I smiled to myself, because I knew exactly where they were. They were behind that airvent over there. I went and stood in front of the girls and they lined up in front of me. "Okay, today we'll start with the basics. Stomach level punch, Kamei!" I ordered, and the girls did a punch towards the stomach level area. I walked around to see if they were all in the perfect position, and they were. So I stood in front of them and did mirror image. "We'll do hard and fast." I said. "Hai!" Said the girls in unison. "Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku, Sich, Huch, Kou, keyai-Jou!" "HIYA!" We all shouted on the last count. (Yes it is in Japanese. I do karate.) We went through all the other punches and blocks like this, and I could still feel the guys watching us.  
"Great! Now let's do kic- I don't think we're alone." The moment I said that, a bunch of foot ninjas came out of nowhere. "You again? Gee, now it's just annoying." We attacked them, and knocked them all out. We then 'disappeared'. The guys looked for us, but didn't leave their spot behind the vent. We landed silently behind them, and they hadn't noticed us yet. "Ahem!" I said. They looked at us, surprised. We had our arms crossed, and we made ourselves look really angry. "Uhh-" Leo started to say. "We don't want to hear it! Why did you follow us, even if we left it clear that we didn't want followers!" I yelled. "S-sorry. I guess th-that we were just c-curious about what you d-did." Leo said. "Yeah, and what's with all the karate crap?" Raph asked. "Ok, our karate is not crap. How would you like it if we said that your Ninjitsu was crap?" Vicky said. "Okay, point taken, but is this really what you've been doing all this time?" Raph asked. "Well, kinda." Esha said. "You know, you can train with us instead of coming all the way out here." Leo offered. Our eyes widened. "You mean we can train with you guys in the art of ninjitsu?" I asked, basically the same question me and my friends were all thinking. "Well, yeah-OOF!" Leo exclaimed. We all hugged a turtle each. I hugged Leo, Maddie hugged Mikey, Esha hugged Donnie, and Vicky surprisingly hugged Raph. All the guys blushed, and me and my friends squealed in delight. "Race you all back!" I said. And we all took off.  
Obviously I got there first, as I was totally part cheetah, the fastest animals on the planet! My friends came in closely followed by the turtles. We all caught our breath, and went into the dojo. We went in and knelt in front of him. "What is it, my sons and daughters?" Splinter asked. "Well, Sensei, we were followed by the guys, and they caught us practicing our karate." I said. "You practice karate?" Splinter asked. "Yes. Abby did before any of us. She did it before we even met!" Vicky said. Maddie added "She is the most skilled out of all of us." Master Splinter looked at me. "Is this true?" he asked me. "Well, I have only been doing karate for five years, or so. But that's not the point. The guys offered if we could train with them in the art of Ninjitsu. Is that ok?" I asked, and me and my friends all pulled the cutest face we could, and now it was even cuter now that we were part cat. "Very well. We will start in the morning." Splinter said. We all got up, all walked out of the dojo. "YES!" We all yelled simultaneously.  
We were so excited. We finally got to train with the guys! Not that it's a big deal or anything... Who am I kidding. This is awesome! "Will we get our own weapons?" I asked, calming myself down, and not really directing it to anyone. "Well, yeah. I've never actually seen a ninja without a weapon before. We'll find yours' tomorrow morning." Donnie said. "That is SO COOL!" Esha said. "Tomorrow morning? For how long?" I asked, a bit of concern in my voice. "Only up until lunchtime. You're not going anywhere, are you?" Leo asked me. "Well, yes but you are so not following or I will not be afraid to use this!" I said then I flipped over him and grabbed one of his katanas. He turned around, not knowing that I had took it. I pointed it to his face, which surprised him. "Ha!" I said. "How did you-" He attempted to ask, until I cut him off. "That's what you get when your me!" I said, smirking. I gave the katana back to him, and I went into our room, with my friends following, giggling.

Leo's P.O.V. -  
"Dude! You just got told by a girl!" Mikey said. I put my katana back into it's holder and said "Ha ha, Mikey. But what did she mean when she asked 'for how long?' I mean, she should know. I still think that they're hiding something from us." I said. "Yeah. I thought Master Splinter knew about whatever they're doing, but he didn't know that they practiced karate." Donnie said. "Well whatever it is, I wanna find out what it is." Raph said. "Well, I think that it has to do with that warehouse." Donnie said. "I think that they knew we were following them, so they might've been leading us away from something." "Girls and their secrets." Raph muttered. "Well, c'mon, what're we waiting for?" I asked. I turned around to see the girls sneaking out. "Ugh. Not again." I said to myself.  
We followed them to the same manhole as earlier today. They went up, and closed the manhole. We waited for a bit, then I went up and snuck into the warehouse, with my brothers closely behind. "C'mon girls!" I heard Vicky say. "Um, Vic." I heard Abby say. Crap. She probably knows we're here. "Ugh, what is it now, Abby?" Vicky asked, obviously annoyed. "I think we were followed." She said, getting quieter. I heard her footsteps come towards us. 'Crap! Now she'll hate me forever!' I thought to myself. She came around and I prepared for the worst lecture of my life, part two. "Guys!? I thought I specifically told you NO FOLLOWERS!" She yelled. "Who is i- Oh. Them." I saw the others come behind her. 'Great!' "Seriously! It's almost like you don't trust us!" She yelled. Her tail was swaying like crazy and the others' were as well. "Well, we just want to know what you guys are up too." I said. "Ugh! You are so annoying! Don't you get it? we don't want you to know! Why can't you just leave us alone for at least an hour!" She yelled, practically screaming. "I'm sorry that you just keep running off! What are you hiding in here anyway?" I asked, trying to walk past her. She stopped me and said "It's none of your business. Now GO AWAY!" She screeched, making the walls around us shake a little, and the glass threatening to smash. "Already gone." Mikey said, disappearing with Donnie and Raph. "Ugh! I will find out eventually!" I said, and I went back down the manhole.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
"Esha, you have that system ready?" I asked. "Yup. If anyone tries to break in, they'll end up in that box over there." Esha said, pointing to a big, see-through plastic box. "Are you sure it works?" Vicky asked. "Already tested." Esha pointed over to the box, and it showed three rats and a cockroach in it. "Okay, I get it. Do you think we should go back now?" Maddie asked. "Yeah probably. Master Splinter would be worried." I said, and we walked outside. Esha turned on the security system. We went down the manhole. Maddie asked me "What about the guy-" "Please don't mention them" I said, trying not to sound too angry. "I'm really not in the mood for them. Especially Leo. Ugh! He is SO annoying! Sometimes even worse than Raph!" I yelled. "Well I guess I gotta try harder then." I turned around and towered over Raph. "What are you doing here!" I asked, yelling. I looked in his eyes, and saw fear. "It was Leo's idea, I swear!" he said. I scoffed and kept walking.

Raph's P.O.V. -  
"Gee, is she always like that?" I asked Vicky. "No. You guys really made her upset, and when she's upset, we're all upset." She stormed off next to Abby. "Girls." I muttered to myself. "What did you say?" I turned around to see no-one there. I looked back and nearly jumped out of my shell to see Esha and Maddie standing there with their arms crossed and looking coldly at me. "Um, nothing." I said. "You know what. Abby's right." Esha said. "About what?" I asked, not understanding. "She's right about you guys. You are always nosing around and are really annoying." Maddie said, and they caught up with Abby and Vicky.  
"Anything?" Donnie and Mikey came up behind me. "Only that we just entered a whole world of pain." I said. "Uh-oh. Seeing what happened before, I guess you mean literally, a world of pain, right Raph?" Donnie asked me. "Yup." is all I said. "Who cares. I don't. We've been through worse." Leo said and he came up to us. "Yeah, I've never seen walls shake and glass nearly shattering because of someone yelling. I don't like this. I'm not spying on them, ever again." Mikey said. I've never seen Mikey so serious before, and that came out as a shock to everyone. "Me either." I said. "I agree with them." Donnie said. We all looked at Leo. "Fine. But I will find out eventually, with you or without you. He walked off, and we followed. It was a silent trip home.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
When we got back to the lair I went straight to the couch and burst out crying. I had a huge headache, and I couldn't focus properly. My friends came around me, trying to comfort me. Then I felt them, their presence. The guys saw us on the couch, and then they went straight the kitchen. Master Splinter came out of the dojo. "What is wrong, Abigail?" He asked me. "It's the guys. They just can't leave us alone to practice. They are gonna ruin the surprise!" I said, still crying, but keeping in my temper. "Maybe you should cool off some steam." Master Splinter said, motioning towards the punching bag. I got up, walked over to it and punched it once, so hard that it already flew off the chain. "HEY! I had just got that fixed!" Raph glared at me. I glared back. "Well then next time it will be you." I said. Suddenly, I felt my limbs go numb, then everything went black.

Leo's P.O.V. -  
She collapsed. Just like that. "Abby!" The three girls yelled, worried. She wouldn't get up. "Donnie, do something!" Esha yelled. "Someone get her on the couch." Donnie asked. I ran over and picked her up carefully, feeling her limp body in my arms. Her breathing was shallow. I placed her very carefully on the couch. She still had color to her face and that was a good sign, at least. "She seems to be dreaming about something." Donnie said. "Not again..." I heard Vicky say. "Huh? What do you mean, not again?" I asked. "Uh, nothing!" Maddie said, backing Vicky up. "She just needs to rest. She'll be up soon." Esha said, and we all went to do our own thing.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
 _Water. It's everywhere. There's a ship off in the distance. It has the foot logo on it. It was sailing away. I swam towards to boat, which has now disappeared. I could hear a deep evil laugh. After that, all I heard was the ocean waves. I swam and swam and swam for what felt like hours, but there was nothing but endless water. "Leo?" I yelled. No response. I felt so lonely. I felt so lost. I felt that part of me was missing. Something grabbed me and tried to pull me under the water. With all my strength I was able to say one last word before I was completely under. "LEO!"_  
"Leo!" I yelled. I woke up on the couch, and Leo came straight to my side, soon followed by my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby's P.O.V. -  
"Abby. Are you sure you're okay?" Donnie asked me. "Ugh. Like I said the last million times. I'M FINE!" I said, hopping off his lab table. "See. Fit as a fiddle!" I added, and flipped over him. I walked out of the room. I was heading towards the dojo, when I was stopped by Leo.  
"Yes?" I asked. Leo looked at me, concerned. "Why did you scream for me when you woke up?" He asked. "You know, you guys can be overprotective, even Mikey. And to be honest, I don't actually know." I lied, looking into his deep blue eyes. He looked back at my dark brown ones. "Fine." He said, and went to meditate in his room. I walked into the dojo, to see it was empty. I smiled to myself, and climbed the tree. I layed down on the highest branch, and started to sing.

Leo's P.O.V. -  
I couldn't focus properly when trying to meditate, so I layed on my bed. My thoughts were at war with each other. One side was saying 'go talk to her', and the other side was saying 'leave her alone'. I stayed there for a while, then decided to go and talk to her. I walked out and looked around. Donnie was in his lab with Esha doing who knows what, probably inventing something, Mikey was playing Mario Kart with Maddie, and Raph was sparring with Vicky. I saw Abby go into the dojo before. Maybe she's still there. I walked into the dojo, only to see nothing, but I could hear someone singing. There was only one person it could be. Abby. She was probably In the weapons room. I listened quietly.

 _What am I supposed to do.  
When the best part of me was always you.  
And what am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and your okay.  
I'm falling to pieces. Yeah.  
I'm falling to pieces._

She stopped singing, and I hid. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked. I didn't answer. But, wow. She has the most amazing voice I've ever heard! She continued to sing, but a different song.

 _Step one, you say we need to talk.  
She walks, you say sit down it's just a talk.  
She smiles politely back at you,  
You stare politely back on through._

 _Some sort of window to your right.  
As she goes left and you stay right.  
Between the lines of fear and blame,  
You began to wonder why you came._

 _Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life._

"Okay, I swear, if someone's there I will kill you!" she said. I didn't say anything, then she continued singing. I snuck out without her noticing, then I knocked on the door. She opened it. "Yes?" she asked. "I just wanted to say sorry about following you and all. But can I know at least what you're up too?" I asked. "Okay, I accept your apology, and the rest is for me to know and for you to find out. And I will get my revenge on what happened at the warehouse, by the way." She smirked. "What are you doing in here anyway?" I asked. "That's none of your business." She said, then she walked past me into the living room. "C'mon girls, let's go practice." Abby said. "Okay!" they said simultaneously. Then they left.  
"Aren't you gonna go after 'em?" Raph asked me. "No. I think I've heard enough from Abby." I said, and I walked back into my room.

Raph's P.O.V. -  
I was surprised at was he said. "Awkward." Mikey said, then he turned off his video game. I went to punch my bag, when all of the sudden, I got splashed. "MIKEY!" I yelled and chased him around the room.

Donnie's P.O.V. -  
"MIKEY!" I heard Raph yell. I chuckled to myself. "Water balloon." I said, and I went over to my drawer. I pulled out four nearly finished T-Phones. "Almost done, I said to myself. I placed the back of it (the shell) on and put our contacts into each one. I decided, since they were girls, I would color code them. I remember in the warehouse we followed the girls into earlier today I saw some spray cans. I decided to go get them.  
I got up and went to walk out of the lair. "Where are you going?" Leo asked me. I turned around to face him. "I made T-Phones for the girls, and I want to surprise them by color coding them. I'm going to get some paint or something like that." I said. "Ok, but I want to come with you." Leo said, and we walked out into the sewers. We approached the manhole, and climbed up. I went up first, and went to the door. "It has some sort of security system on it." I said to Leo. "Can you hack it?" Leo asked me. "I don't know. Whoever designed this is a genius! It's almost unhackable. But that doesn't stop me." I said. I tried to hack into it, and while I was doing so, Leo tried to open the door. "Whoever put that security system in, needs to make a lock for the door." Leo said. "Then whats the point of security system?" I asked, rhetorically. We walked inside, then we were flung into the air, and landed in a big plastic box. We then heard a scream, and we were joined by Mikey and Raph. "What are you two doing here?" Leo asked, sternly. "We followed you two, because you were leaving without us." Mikey said. "Great. I come for spray cans, and I tagged along all of my brothers. Now we are stuck in this big plastic box." I said.  
"Esha, I guess your security system worked." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Vicky. Esha came out from behind her. "Yeah I told you it would. I tested it you know." She pointed to the floor. I looked down and saw three rats. Then I heard a scream. I could've sworn it was Mikey, but it was Raph. "Aww, don't tell me Raphie boy is scared of a little cocky." Abby said, mockingly. "Shut up!" Raph yelled. "Don't tell ME what to do." Abby said. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" Esha asked looking at me, so I spoke up. "Well, you see- Ugh! There's no point it in lying. I made those T-Phones I promised you, and I was hoping they would be a surprise. Since you're girls, I wanted to color code them for you. Then I remembered that when we were in here earlier I saw some spray cans. When I was about to leave, Leo stopped me and asked if he could come. I agreed. When we got here, and ended up in here, we figured out the Mikey and Raph followed us. Now can we get out of here, can I have those spray cans, and how did you get this security system unhackable?" Abby nodded towards Esha. "Ok, Vicky can you let them out, Maddie can you get those spray cans, Abby can you make sure they don't linger around, and you like, huh? I'll teach you, and we can set one up in the lair." Esha said. "Thanks." I said. Vicky let us out, and Maddie chucked us the spray cans. We went outside and saw that Abby was holding the manhole. When we got back to the lair, Leo patted me on the shell. "What was that for?" I asked. "Good luck." Is all he said. "With what?" I questioned. "With Esha. I can tell you like her." He said. "I do not!" I said, and I went into my lab.  
I finished spray painting the T-Phones, and went into the living room, and saw Abby and Esha on the couch, Vicky sitting on the armrest, next to Abby and Maddie was on the floor, resting her head on the couch. I walked over and gave them all their T-Phones. They all squealed in delight. I was then tackled by the girls, and I landed on my back. We laughed, and then my brothers came into the room. They pulled the girls off me so I could get up, and then they screamed "GROUP HUG!" They surrounded us, then pushed us all together forming a big group hug. I noticed that Esha was the closest to me, and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. She looked up at me and giggled. She yelled "Movie night!" and the girls went back to their spots. On the couch. Leo and I managed to squeeze ourselves on the couch, and Raph sat on the floor, next to Maddie. Mikey put in the movie 'Thor: The Dark World', and sat down on the other side of Maddie. "Hey Abby, isn't Chris Hemsworth your second favorite actor?" Vicky asked. "Yeah." she said, then turned back to the movie. "Who's your first?" Mikey asked. "Hugh Jackman." She said. I didn't know she'd would be a Hugh Jackman fan. We all watched the movie in silence, and Master Splinter came in and watched the movie with us. About halfway through the movie, I felt something on my shoulder. I looked down to see what it was, and it was Esha, and she was asleep. I didn't move her because she looked so comfortable. Later on when the movie was nearly finished, I dosed off myself.

Splinter's P.O.V. -  
The movie finished, and I looked at my sons and daughters. They were all sleeping. I put a blanket on each one. Suresha was sleeping on Donatello's shoulder. Abigail was sleeping with her head on Leonardo's lap. Victoria was now on the floor, sleeping alone with Raphael, and Madeleine, who was sleeping next to Michelangelo. When I covered them all, I went to bed myself. I stopped outside my bedroom, and said to myself, "Goodnight my sons. Goodnight my daughters." Then I went into my room and fell asleep.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
I was the first to wake up, and I noticed that I was sleeping with my head on Leo's lap. I got up and saw Esha sleeping with her head on Donnie's shoulder. Maddie, Vicky, Raph and Mikey were all on the floor. They were all sleeping soundly. I waited for a bit, then Master Splinter came into the room. "Good morning Master Splinter." I said. "Good morning Abigail. Are you ready for training?" He asked me. "Of course I am!" I exclaimed. "Then would you kindly wake up the others." Splinter said. He then walked into the dojo. I smiled to my self, and woke up Maddie, Vicky and then Esha. We all went to a turtle each. Maddie went to Mikey, Vicky went to Raph, Esha went to Donnie and I went to Leo. I held up my fingers and counted down from three. On one we all shouted "WAKE UP!" into their faces and surprised them all. "C'mon. It's time for training." I said. They all got up, and we went to the dojo. "Since it is your first training lesson," Master Splinter said gesturing towards us, "We will see which weapon suits you best." We all smiled.  
"Madeleine will go first." Master Splinter said. We all sat down, and Maddie chose double daggers. She sliced and stabbed an invisible person. "Good Madeleine. Now you will spar Michelangelo." Splinter said. Maddie and Mikey sparred, Mikey swinging his nunchucks and Madie gripping her daggers. Eventually Mikey pinned her down. They both got up and sat down.  
Vicky was next. She chose two bladed fans, and swung them around hitting the invisible person. "Good Victoria. Now you will spar Raphael." Splinter ordered. Raphael got up, and took out his sais, and the two circled each other, until Raph charged at her. She stopped his sai with her fan, which caught Raph by surprise and she flipped him. She put her foot on his chest and laughed. Raph grabbed her foot and pulled her to the floor with him. They wrestled until Raph got her pinned. They got up and sat down.  
Next was Esha. She chose the battle axe, and swung it around like crazy. "Good Suresha. Now you will spar Donatello." Splinter said. Donatello got up and charged at her with his bo-staff. Esha swung the axe and stopped his staff. They did this for a while, until Esha was backed up against the wall. She smiled, and she knocked the staff out of Donnie's hands with her foot. She turned around so her back was to Donnie, then she turned around again so that she had both of their backs against the walls and the blade of her axe at his neck. They went and sat down once Donnie had picked up his staff. "Turtles - two, Kitty Kat Gurls - one." Esha said. "Yay! I thought of a name!" We all high fived.  
I was next. I went over to where they kept their spare weapons. I looked through all of them. I saw the most magnificent sword ever. It was really shiny and really sharp. I picked it up and studied it. I nodded and went to the middle of the room. I became really shy, but I didn't want to show it. I swung the sword around and started to hit the invisible person. As I was doing this, I saw a training dummy with a target on it. I stopped so my back was turned to it, and I back-flipped and threw my sword back. I looked at everyone's faces, and they were all shocked. I turned around to see the sword right in the middle of the target. I went and got the sword. "Good work. Now tell me, where did you learn to do that?" Splinter questioned me. "Well, that was the first time I actually used a sword." I said. "Ok. You will now spar with Leonardo." Splinter said. Leo got up and joined me in the centre of the room. We circled each other like Raph and Vicky did, but instead I charged and jumped at him, but he blocked it with both of his katanas. I took this chance to kick him, and he fell backwards. I attempted to pin him, but he got up and flipped me. I landed on the floor on my back and Leo held his katana to my face. I slowly reached for my katana, and when I grabbed it I quickly knocked Leo's katana out of his hand. This took him by surprise. I pounced on him and held him up against the wall. I held my sword to his neck, but then he turned us around so I was against the wall. I smiled at him, then pushed off the wall with my feet and we landed on the floor. I landed on top of him, still with my sword to his neck. "Now we're even." I said, as I got up. I helped him up, then I went over to my friends, and we were so happy that we finally got our own weapons.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"Esha's P.O.V. - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I tossed and turned but I found it extremely hard to sleep. I turned on my flashlight, and faced it across the room to the top of the other bunk bed. Maddie was fast asleep. I faced the flashlight below Maddie to Vicky, who was also sleeping. I leaned over the bed and directed the flashlight underneath me. Abby was also asleep. She mumbled something, but I couldn't make it out. I giggled quietly to myself. Shortly after, I got out of bed and snuck out of the room. I went to the living room, and sat on the couch. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /After a while I got bored. I went to find my phone, only remembering that I had left it in Donnie's lab. I walked over to the lab, and was about to open the door when I heard a crash. It wasn't very loud, so it wasn't able to wake up the others. I slowly opened the door and snuck in. I stuck to the shadows, like a ninja. I watched him, but I couldn't see what he was working on. He turned around, but he didn't see me. He walked over to his door. Dang it! I left it open! He closed it, but stood there looking at something. I snuck over to where my phone was, and got back to the shadows just in time, because he turned as I went out of sight. He went back to whatever he was working on. Whatever it was, it was big. I snuck back to the door and was about to open style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Esha?" I flinched, and turned around slowly. "What are you doing up so late?" Donnie came up to me. "And what are you doing in here?" He asked me. "Um, well, I couldn't sleep so I went out to the couch, but I got bored and came for my phone, which I left in here. When I came in, I saw you working on something, and then you went to close the door, that I had accidentally left open. When you had your back to me, I got my phone and hid again before you saw me. I was about to go back out to the couch, but you caught me." I said, and I looked to the ground feeling ashamed of myself. Donnie placed his hand gently on his shoulder. My heart flipped, and I don't know why. I looked at his hand, then I looked at him. He looked into my eyes, and I looked away, feeling heat rising to my cheeks. "You wanna watch a movie?" I looked back up at his face, and saw a hopeful look in his brown eyes. How could I say no? "Um, ok." I said, and I went and sat on the couch. Donnie got out a box of movies, and flicked through them all. He picked one out and put it on. As it came to the menu screen, I recognized the movie. "Omigosh! I love this movie!" I said. Donnie played the movie and sat down next to me. "So you like 'The Mortal Instruments', huh?" He asked. "Well yeah! I love it! I read all the books three times, and I've watched this movie twice." I said, proudly. "Wow." I heard him style="line-height: 1.7em;" /We watched the movie, and about halfway through it I checked the time. It was 1:42 am. I felt really tired, but I couldn't miss out on the movie! This was like, the best movie ever! I rested my head on his shoulder. He shifted, and I looked up at him. "Sorry." I mumbled, and started to sit up. He pulled his arm around me, stopping me. "No, no. It's fine." He said. I rested my head on his shoulder again. Soon after, I felt my eyes start to close. I tried to keep them open, but I was way too tired. The last thing I remember was when Jace and Clary (The two main characters) style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Mikey's P.O.V. - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I woke up really early in the morning. This wasn't usual, but I had a really good feeling about today. I walked into the living room and saw the TV on. I swore I turned it off last night. I went over to turn it off, and when I turned around, I saw Esha sleeping on Donnie's shoulder. Man, this was gold! I got up the others, and went back into the living room. I heard the girls say "Aww!" quietly. I accidentally sneezed and woke up Esha and Donnie. They were both surprised and were as red as a tomato. "MIKEY!" I heard Esha yell, and she chased me around the room. I looked back, and saw that Esha wasn't there any more. I saw the others smiling, and I turned around. I couldn't see anyone, so I looked around. Then I heard someone say "Hi!" Then I was tackled to the ground by Esha. She pinned me down and she looked furious. I got scared, but then she smiled and laughed. She got up, and went over to the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Esha's P.O.V. - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I walked over to the girls, and high-fived them. Thanks to being part panther, I was more stealthier. "Good Job!" Abby said, through laughs. "Yeah, you got him good!" Vicky added. "You even scared him!" Maddie said. We laughed, and as we died down, we noticed that the guys were in the kitchen, with Mikey making breakfast. "You guys were so cute together!" Abby said. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. "Shut it!" I smiled and playfully punched her in the shoulder. We walked into the kitchen. I sat down next to Donnie, and Mikey placed a plate with a pancake on it in front of me. "Thanks!" I smiled, and put butter and sugar on mine. I saw Maddie did the same as me, but she folded hers. Abby had lemon and sugar, and Vicky had nutella on hers. Leo also had lemon and sugar, Mikey and Raph had nutella, and Donnie had butter and sugar, like me. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /We joked and laughed around the table, and had a great breakfast. After breakfast, we played Mario Kart. First it was Mikey against Maddie, then Raph against Vicky, then Leo against Abby, and finally Donnie against me. Basically, it was boys against girls. Obviously, us girls won. We kept this up until lunch. After lunch April came over. "April! You should've seen them. They were so cute!" Abby yelled. "Who were?" She asked. "Esha and Donnie! Now that I think about it, I wish I took a photo." She smiled and winked at me. I felt heat rising to my face, and I said "Well I'm so glad that you didn't!" I smirked. "That's ok," April said, taking my hand and dragged me to the couch. My friends followed us there. "Now you're going to tell me everything!" April smiled. "Well..." I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /TIME SKIP Esha's P.O.V. - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /April had to go home, and I was bored. I went up to Donnie's lab door and knocked on it. He opened it. "Yes?" He asked. "Um, hi Donnie. I was wondering if me and my friends could go on patrol with you guys." I asked, and he looked at me, and placed his hand on my shoulder, just like he did last night, and my heart flipped again. What's with that? He sighed and said "Of course, but you need to be really careful. And don't forget your weapons." He said. I gave him a hug, and went to tell my friends. He was stunned. "Girls! Get your weapons!" I shouted. "Why?" Abby asked. Sometimes she can be a little too protective, like Leo. If she could read my thoughts, she'd probably kill me right now. "Because! We are going on patrol with the guys!" I said, smiling. They looked surprised, shocked and happy. We ran to our room and grabbed our weapons and got ready. We put on out belts and stuff to hold equipment, which were our weapons and smoke bombs and ninja stars and ninja all sorts, and put on a ninja suit. Mine was lavender, Abby's was light blue, Maddie's was yellow and Vicky's was hot pink. We went to the living room and saw the guys waiting for us. They looked stunned. I saw Donnie mouth 'they're beautiful'. "Something's missing." Leo said, and he walked into the dojo. When he came out he held something behind his back. "Close your eyes." He said, and we did. I was very confused, and I'm pretty sure the girls were too. I felt something go around my face, covering my eyes, and we were led into a different room. Whoever took my hand gave me a tingly feeling all the way though my arm. "Open your eyes." I heard Leo say. I opened them, and gasped. I had a matching ninja mask with my suit. I felt so proud and I looked over to the others and they had one too, each matching their ninja suits. We squealed in delight, and we turned around. We pounced on the guys and screamed "THANK YOU!" We all got up and went outside. When we jumped out of the manhole, we went up onto the rooftops because, well, our appearances. I loved jumping building to building, feeling the cold fresh air of New York City blowing in my face. Abby was ahead of all of us, as she was part cheetah. We stopped on a large, and extremely high, rooftop and looked at the city below us. Donnie gave us all a walkie talkie, and we strapped them to our belts. "Okay, Mikey, Raph, Maddie and Vicky will go south, while Donnie, Esha, Abby and me go north. We'll meet here at 11:00pm, otherwise go straight to the lair." Leo said, and we split our style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Abby's P.O.V. - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /We went North, and we saw some purple dragons in an alley, taking an elderly woman's bag. She screamed in horror. I jumped down behind the Purple Dragons with Leo, Donnie and Esha. They turned around. "Not you again." The one who seemed to be leading said. I recognized his gruff voice. "Hey! Look Esha! It's the Purple Lizard again!" I said, smirking. "Yup. And it looks like he brought more friends with him so we can have more fun." Esha added. "Woah, woah, woah! You've met these guy before?" Leo asked. "Shoot first, ask questions later." I said, and I attacked them, freeing the lady and helping her get away. I got her a reasonable distance away from the fight. "Go straight home. Be careful on the streets at night." I said to the lady, and she style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Esha's P.O.V. - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What?" Leo asked Abby, but she was long gone. "She meant 'Beat up bad guys first, and ask your silly questions later'." I said, beating up this guy to a pulp. Leo and Donnie looked at each other and shrugged. Abby came back into the scene. Soon enough, all the guys were defeated. I high fived Abby and we looked at the guys. They had their arms crossed. "I believe you have some explaining to do." Leo said. Abby spoke up. "Yes, we do. Once when we were coming back from training in karate, Esha fell down off the roof and into an alley. These guys attacked us, and we beat th-" I cut her off. "You beat them up." I said. "Ugh! Fine. I beat them up and we came back. No big deal." Abby said. "Fine." Leo said, and we got to the rooftops. Leo communicated Raph through the walkie talkie. "Raph, you there?" Leo asked. em style="line-height: 1.7em;""Uh, yeah, I'll be right there, I'm just a little bit busy. Mikey!" /emRaph said, and he turned off his walkie. We all looked at each other in confusion. "Donnie, can you track his signal. I think they're in trouble." Leo said, and you could tell he was worried. "Thank you, Mr. Obvious." I heard Abby say. "Um, I need my stuff from the lair." He said. "Ugh! I'll do it." I said, taking my walkie talkie. I rearranged the wiring and was able to track Raph's walkie. "Wow, how did you-" I cut Donnie off. "There's no time to explain. C'mon they're heading east." I said, and I followed the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Mikey's P.O.V. - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /We were attacked by foot ninjas, and we were beaten, taken to this lab thingy. Raph and Vicky were unconscious, but Maddie seemed to recognize the place. She gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "This is were it all started. This is where me and my friends were mutated into this." She said, on the verge of crying. I felt sorry for her. I looked and on the opposite side of me was Raph, Vicky was to my right and Maddie was to my left. Then these weird scientist looking guys went up to Raph and Vicky taking some 'DNA', as Donnie told me. They went back to their creepy looking lab table and came over to me and Maddie. They were stopped by arrows breaking glass and hitting them. I looked and saw four silhouettes standing on a nearby style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Esha's P.O.V. - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /On the way there, I came by a bow and seven arrows. I took them and kept going. I saw that they were in this warehouse looking place, but I knew exactly where it was. It was where this all started. Abby placed a hand on my shoulder. "Show 'em what you got." She said, and I nodded. I held up the bow and arrow and broke the glass. I shot two more arrows and killed some of the scientists. We jumped in and unstrapped them. Raph and Vicky were unconscious, so Leo and Donnie took them. I used a smoke bomb and we fled, straight back to the lair. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Donnie's P.O.V. - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I finished checking Vicky and Raph in my lab (they were on my lab table), and Mikey walked in. "Um, Donnie? I just wanted to tell you that they took that DNA stuff that you told me about from Raph and Vicky." He said. "Ok, thanks Mikey." I said, and I patted him on his shell. I went and sat on the couch, feeling stressed more than ever. 'How did Esha do that? How did she track Raph's walkie without any equipment? She must be smarter than me... I think. I think- no, I know that I have feelings for Esha, but will she ever like me back? What if she doesn't? What if me and my brothers will never find a relationship?' I was lost in my thoughtsbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Esha's P.O.V. - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I had four more arrows left. "Are you sure you've never shot a bow and arrow before?" Abby asked. "For the millionth time, no. Other than tonight, that is." I said. I took out of my arrows and closed my eyes. I pointed it up, and shot I opened my eyes and saw that I hit the target dummy directly in the centre. I felt so proud of myself, and I shot the other three. They also hit direct center of the target, one of the arrows actually split in half because of another arrow. Master Splinter was stroking his beard. "Suresha, you shall take this bow with more arrows with you on patrols to hit from a distance. You shall take your battle axe with you aswell for more closer attacks." He said. "Thank you Sensei." I said, and I bowed in respect. He left the room, and I placed my new weapon on the back wall in my room along with the other weapons. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em;"I walked out into the living room and /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em;"saw Donnie on the couch and he looked really stressed. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled. "What up? You looked stressed." I said. "Oh, it's nothing." He said. I sat down next to him on the couch. "You know you can tell me anything." I said. "Well, I was just thinking, will me and my brother's ever find a relationship? I mean, we're turtles, and who would ever like us. As friends, I can understand. I mean we have you guys! You guys are the closest friends, and April the closest human friend, that we'll ever have." He said. I looked at him, and he looked at me. "You know Donnie, there's always somebody for everybody." I got up and went to bed./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

Vicky's P.O.V. -  
"C'mon Vicky, you got this!" Raph said to me. Ever since we were kidnapped, he's been training me twice as hard. He was making me punch the bag today. I stopped hitting it to breathe. "Stop slacking and hit the bag!" He said to me. I felt my legs collapse from underneath me. I looked up at him, and said "No. I think I've trained enough. Why don't you train? You were kidnapped as well you know!" I yelled and I walked out of the room. I decided to relax on the couch. On my way there, I was stopped by Abby. "What happened this time?" She asked. "I'm not going to spill, and if you are really desperate to know, ASK RAPH!" I snapped, as I went to the couch. Abby sighed and went into the dojo, where Raph was. Leo came over to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing, Now Go AWAY !" I said angrily. He left the room.  
"UGH! Why does he have to do this! One moment he's really nice to me, and now he's annoying the crap out of me" I said to myself "he's just like him" I say quietly as my heart aches I touch my necklace under my top. Donnie came in from his lab. "Raph, nice? Now that means Abby was right." He said. I looked at him. "Right about what?" I asked suspiciously. "Raph's never nice to anyone. He's always being the tough guy and never shows his soft side. Which is why he is always so mean. But he was nice to you, which means he-" "Don't Even say it!" I cut him off. "Ok, ok. I won't. All I want to say is that Raph has problems with expressing his feelings." he said. I got up and walked out of the lair that makes two of us then I mumble to myself. I headed for the topside. When I reached the highest building I could find, I sat down and hung my legs off the building. I looked up and saw the moon looking down on me. Letting my memory haunt me.

Raph's P.O.V. -  
Abby walked in and sat down in front of me. "You really did it this time. What did you do?" She asked. I looked at her. "Well, after we got kidnapped, I got worried for her. I feel that I, well, need to look out for her, ya know?" I said. She giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked. "You! I never actually thought you had a soft side. I guess I should've known." She stopped giggling. "Look, are you here to help me or what?" I asked, clearly annoyed. "Look, Vic just doesn't like it when people trying to protect her. If there's anything that's stubborn about her, it's that. We can all see that you've got feeling for her. Just go talk to her, and be you. That's the guy that she likes." Abby said. She smiled encouragingly, and I got up. Abby followed me out. "Look's like Abby talked some sense into you." Donnie smiled, and I just shrugged. I went out to the rooftops and thought to myself 'If I were Vicky, where would I go?' The park? No, it's not like her to go there. That warehouse? No, she wouldn't go there without the others. I sighed and looked up. I saw the moon, and then it hit me. I looked around for the tallest building and headed there.  
When I got there I saw Vicky looking at the moon. "It's beautiful isn't it." She said, turning around to look at me. I tensed, then I sat down next to her. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and trying to protect you." I said. I looked down at the city. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted." She looked up at the moon. "It's like the moon watches over us, and by 'us' I mean my friends and I well I say friends I mean sisters. I feel energized, and stronger. Well, I guess being strong is my ability, being tiger and all." She kept looking at the moon, which made her eyes sparkle. She looked so pretty under the moonlight. I looked at the moon too. "You know, I don't care whether you're strong or not, or whether you're angry or not, you're still the Victoria Ignis I know, and love."

Vicky's P.O.V. -  
That caught my attention snapping me from my moon daze as my heart skipped a beat "Really?" I asked, looking at him. He started "Well, I, uh-" "It's ok. To be honest, I like you too." I cut him off. I moved closer to him, and he relaxed. A cold breeze came by which made me shiver. Raph must've noticed it because he put his arm around me. I looked at him and he smiled. I smiled back then rested my head on his shoulder. I looked back at the moon, it's just so, what's the word, majestic in the sky, holding power over the stars in the sky. "Hey, Vicky. Can I ask you something?" Raph said, and he turned to. I faced him and said "Yeah, sure. Anything." I smiled. He smiled back and sighed. "Will you, uh, be my-" I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips. "Yes. I will be your girlfriend." I smiled happily. "I was wondering when you'd ask." He hugged me tightly. I hugged back. Maybe this will be different and not dysfunctional

Maddie's P.O.V. -  
"Abby, what do you think is taking them so long?" I asked Abby. I heard her come in before while me and Mikey were playing Mario Kart. "I don't know, but I hope they have a good explanation because I think Leo might be a bit mad. Just before I came in he was so stressed out that I had to force him to meditate." Abby said, a little frustrated in her voice. "You had to force him to meditate? Wow, now that's surprising." I said. "The last time Leo was so stressed, no-one, not even Master Splinter, could get him to meditate." Mikey said. "And what are you getting at, Mikey?" Abby said. Now she had a hint of curiosity. I looked at Mikey when the race finished, and he looked a little scared. I tried not to laugh. "Uh, nothing!" He said. Then the next race started.

Raph's P.O.V. -  
Vicky turned away sadly. "Hey, what's bothering you?" I asked. She sighed. "It's just that I remembered something. A promise that I made or my friends, especially Abby." She said. "And what might that promise be?" I asked. "That I would not date another guy until I was eighteen." She said, and she looked at me, a face of betrayal. "But if you haven't noticed, I'm not human." I said, trying to cheer her up. "Yeah, but you're still a guy. Can we please keep our relationship a secret from the others?" She looked at me. "Ok, maybe we can 'hate' each other around the guys." I said. She smiled and hugged me. "Maybe we should get back to the lair." She said, and before I could say anything, she took off. I chuckled to myself and followed.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
I sat on the couch when I heard Vicky and Raph coming towards the lair. "'Bout time." I said to myself. I listened to them. They sounded like they were fighting. "I thought I already said, stop following me!" "Hey! I live in this lair too ya know!" "Ugh! I meant, following me out, stupid." "Me? stupid? It was Abby who sent me in the first place!" Great. Now he's bringing me into their conversation. "Abigail Celeritas Hiems Aqua!" Vicky yelled. "Yes?" I asked calmly. She looked at me coldly in the eyes. "Don't you dare play dumb with me! I know you sent Raphael after me!" She yelled. "I know. I sent him to apologize. He obviously didn't find you as soon as I thought he would. Oh well. Oh, and you'd better have a good excuse for being so late. Leo is furious." I said, and on queue Leo walked into the room. "And where have you two been?" He asked sternly, crossing his arms. "Well, I... uh, we-" Vicky started, but I cut her off. "Leo, listen. I sent Raph after Vic to apologize, but it took him a while to find her. Now, it's really late so we should get to bed." I said. "Fine. Night." Leo said, and he walked to his room. Raph did aswell. "Abby, I need to tell you and the girls something important, and the guys can't know, ok?" Vicky said to me. "Ok. I'll go get them." I said and I walked to Donnie's lab.  
I knocked on the door and I heard Esha say "Come in!" I opened the door and saw Esha going through how she tracked Raph's walkie talkie last night. "Esha, Vic needs to tell us something important." I said. "But can I just finish this?" She pleaded. "No it's late and you," I gestured to Donnie, "need to get to bed. It's one in the morning." "Ok. Night." Donnie said, and he went to bed. "Really Abby? I was nearly finished." She whined. "Hey, when was the last time Vic needed to tell us something really important?" I asked. "Um..." Esha thought for a while, then shrugged. "See, now come on!" I said, and I dragged her out to the couch. "One down, one to go." I said to myself as I walked to the kitchen.  
I walked in to see Maddie washing up. Where's Mikey? Then all of the sudden Mikey jumped out of nowhere and threw a water balloon at my face. It was all so sudden that I didn't get a chance to dodge it. I was now soaked. "Mikey! Go to bed!" I yelled, and without even hesitating he was already gone. "Abby, wha- Oh. Mikey?" Maddie asked gesturing to me. "Yeah. Vic needs to tell us something. Now come on." I walked to the couch and Maddie followed me.

Vicky's P.O.V. -  
Abby walked in with Maddie behind her. Then I noticed that Abby was wet. "Abby what hap-" "Don't ask." She cut me off. "Ok then. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you guys about something important. When I was sitting on the rooftop, I looked up and saw the moon. Is it just me, or do do you feel like your ability is the strongest when it is full moon, and is weakest when it is new moon?" I asked, and they all looked confused. "Abby, do you feel faster during a full moon?" I asked her. "I guess so." She answered. "What about you Maddie? Do you feel more agile when there's a full moon?" I looked at Maddie. "Kinda." She said, not exactly sure what to say. "And you Esha? Do you feel more stealthy?" I turned to her. "Well, I think..." She said. I continued "Ok, well anyway, I feel connected to the moon in a way, I know this sounds weird." "I feel connected-ish." Abby said. "Same." Esha and Maddie said simultaneously. We laughed, a bit too loud because we heard a banging and 'SHUT IT' coming from Raph's room. I rolled my eye "Hey, girls?" Abby said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you feel like there's something missing from you, like it's there, but you can't see it?" She asked. I knew she wasn't kidding, because she had a really serious look on her face. "Yeah. I miss walking through the forest, seeing all the beautiful nature around me. I know it's not relevant but, it seems like a good time to say it. And I feel that nature is missing from me, but it's there, and I haven't seen it for ages." Esha said, poking the floor. "I get you. I miss the warmth of the sun, the light it gives." I said. "The thing I really miss most is the ocean, the calming waves, the cool, salty water." Abby said, sighing afterwards. "I miss the cool autumn breeze." Maddie sighed. We sat there in silence for a while, until Abby got up. "I'm going to go dry myself." She said, then Sensei walked in. "Why are you up so late?" He asked. "We were talking, and we are going to bed now." I said standing up along with Esha and Maddie. "Night!" We said in unison. We all went to bed. Esha and Maddie don't use the ladders anymore to get up to their bed. They just jump up now.  
I couldn't sleep, so I got up and went to the living room. I sat on the couch and thought about what Abby, Maddie and Esha said. _"I miss the ocean." "I miss the forest." "I miss the breeze."_ And I miss the sun. I got bored and thought about it. I wonder who the goddesses of the sun, the sea, the forest, the wind and the moon are? I turned on Donnie's computer and researched them, and this is what I found out:  
Goddess of the Sun: Daphne  
Goddess of the Sea: Amphitrite  
Goddess of the Forest: Gaia  
Goddess of the Wind: Enarete  
Goddess of the Moon: Selene/ Artemis  
I was happy with this and noted it on my phone. When I looked back at the computer screen, before turning it off, I saw that it was 3:23am. I yawned and turned off the computer. I snuck back into my room and thought about Daphne, Amphitrite, Gaia, Enarete, Artemis and Selene. Such pretty names. I fell asleep soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddie's P.O.V. -  
 _I woke up in a big grassy field. I can't remember anything. All I know is that my name is Madeleine Agilis Autumnus A'ris. I was alone, so I called out "Is anyone there?" I listened for a response. Nada. All I got was the breeze. I looked around and saw a bag. I picked it up. "Madeleine... follow me..." I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw no one. "H-hello? Is anyone there?" I asked. The voice kept saying 'follow me'. I felt the wind pick up. I felt it pushing me a bit. Then it hit me. What if I follow the wind? I walked and walked for what seemed like hours. I saw some trees in the distance. "Great," I said to myself. "I have to go through a forest." I walked and reached the forest. I found a path that went through it.  
I walked through the forest and I felt a presence. I looked around but no one was there. I heard a little meow, and I looked down to see a leopard cub sitting at my feet. I petted it then kept walking. It followed me. "Hehe. You're cute." I stopped to pick it up, and it purred as I held it close to my chest. I white light appeared from the bag. I put the cub down so I could investigate. I saw a yellow ninja mask and a white collar. I looked at the collar and it had a name tag on it. It read '_Mercury _'. "Mercury" I said. The cub meowed. I looked down. "Is you're name Mercury?" I asked the cub, and it meowed again. I giggled to myself. I put it on the cub, and it doubled in size. I was surprised. I put the mask on myself. "Mercury. I remember that from somewhere." Suddenly, an arrow was headed towards me. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion. I dodged the arrow, and Mercury growled at something. I looked at the trees. I saw a shadowy figure jump down and approach me. She circled me and a panther cub came out of nowhere. "Who are you?" The shadowy figure asked. By the sound of it, it was a girl. I gulped, then said "I am Madeleine Agilis Autumnus A'ris. This is my leopard Mercury." I said.  
The shadowy figure gasped. "Madeleine? No it can't be. You disappeared with the others!" She said. "What?" I asked. "Don't you remember? You died with the others when we fought the demon!" She said. "What demon? What others? I don't remember anything." I said, clearly confused. "You don't?" She asked. I shook my head. The girl took off her hoodie to reveal herself. She had bright glowing green eyes. I recognized her, but I didn't know who she was. "And who are you and why do you have green eyes?" I asked. "You really don't remember, do you? I am Suresha Furtivis Fons Terrea. And I'm sorry but I have brown eyes." Suresha said, a bit offended. Then, a green light appeared from my bag. "What was that?" Suresha asked. Then I heard two meows and I saw that panther sitting next to Mercury. I looked in the bag and saw three objects. A green collar, a lavender ninja mask and a mirror. I handed the ninja mask to Suresha and she put it on. I found the name tag on the collar and it read _'Venus' _. "Venus" I said, and the panther meowed. Suresha picked it up, and it started purring. We giggled and I put he collar on the panther. It grew to be Mercury's size. "What just happened?" Suresha asked. "I don't know." I picked up the mirror and I noticed my eyes were glowing white, and my hair was out. I showed Suresha her green eyes, and she gasped. "C'mon. Let's go." I said. "Wait!" Suresha said. "What is it Suresha?" I asked. "Two things. One: I remember we were BFF's, and two: what about Mercury and Venus?" "Ok, I remember we were BFF's too, and don't worry about them, they'll follow us." I said, and we kept walking. We followed the path out of the forest. "Did you hear that Madeleine?" Suresha asked. "No, and call me Maddie. I'll call you Esha for short." I smiled. She looked as if she was listening to something. "The voice said to follow the grass." She said. I looked in front of us and there was grass among the flames. We followed it until we were stopped. It was a girl. "Who goes there?" She asked. She had glowing red eyes. "And who are they?" She gestured towards out cubs. I spoke up. "I am Madeleine Agilis Autumnus A'ris and this is Suresha Furtivis Fons Terrea. These are our cubs Mercury and Venus." I saw something move within the flames. Esha and the girl looked in that direction. A little tiger cub came out and meowed at the girl. She giggled. "Madeleine? Suresha? You're alive? But I saw that demon thingy kill you!" The girl said. "Yeah. That's what I thought. Call us Maddie and Esha, and your name is?" Esha asked. "Oh, right. My name is Victoria Fortis Aestate Ignis. I remember you two. We were BFF's. Oh, and call me Vicky." Vicky said. A red light came from my bag. "What was that?" She asked. I shrugged and put my hand in the bag and felt a whole lot of things. I pulled out a pink ninja mask and gave it to Vicky, who put it on. I also pulled out a red collar which the name tag read_ 'Jupiter' _. "Jupiter" I said, and the little tiger meowed. I giggled and put the collar on the cub and it grew a bit. There was a light of white, green, and red. I opened the bag and a bunch of weapons came out. I picked up the tantos, which were dagger looking things. Esha picked up the ono (battle axe). Vicky picked up the tessens. "What? Did you say something?" Vicky looked at us. "No." Me and Esha said in unison. "Well, the voice says the follow the trail." Vicky said and she pointed into a direction. We followed the trail, and noticed a cheetah cub playing in the fields up ahead. "You've got to be kidding me." I said. "This is where I woke up." I sighed. The little cheetah came over and a blue light came out of the bag. There was a blue collar that said Saturn, and I put in on the cheetah. We followed Saturn over to a lake, where we saw a figure sitting by a lake. The cub sat down next to the figure. "Yes I know. They were mourning again." the figure said to Saturn. "Um, excuse me." I said, and the figure turned to me. She looked like she was crying, and her eyes were blue. Her face lit up once she saw us. "Girls! You're here!" She came over and hugged us. "Um, who are you?" Esha asked. "Oh, right. The demon wiped your memories. Here let me help you." the girl said. She took my hand and Esha's hand. I took Vicky's hand, and Esha took her other._  
I woke up and slowly rose out of bed. I didn't know what time it was, so I assumed it wasn't that early in the morning. I went over to the bathroom, and saw that I was a mess! My hair was messy and all over the place. I found my hairbrush and took the hair-tie out of my hair. I brushed my hair until it was light and smooth again. I smiled as I put my hair in a high pony-tail.  
I walked out and Abby and Vicky were chatting on the couch. "Maddie! You're finally up!" Abby said. "What time is it?" I asked. "Around eleven am." Vicky said. "WHAT!" I exclaimed. Esha came out of the lab. "Hey Maddie. You're finally up. Were you dreaming?" She asked. "Uh, yes actually." Abby grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch. "Tell us everything." She said, and she had a really serious look on her face. (I'm pretty sure you know what happens.)  
By the time I explained everything, Donnie came out of his lab. "Girls, I would like you to see something." He smiled. We got up and followed him into the garage.

Esha's P.O.V. -  
We followed him into the garage. There were four shapes, hidden under a blanket. He pulled off the blankets to reveal four motorbikes. Abby and Vicky ran to the light blue one and the hot pink one. "Something's missing." Maddie said. She grabbed a paint brush and went over to the yellow motorbike. She used white paint and painted on a swirl, which kinda looked like it represented wind. She went to the lavender one, which I presume is mine, and painted a tree on it with green and brown. She painted a water drop on Abby's bike with blue and a flame with red and orange on Vicky's. They were really good, but I think she did them based on her dream. She smiled. "There's still something missing. I ushered them all out of the room, but let Donnie stay. "Do what I do but on another bike." I said. He nodded and copied my actions. I took a piece from there, added something in there, switched these around, and voila! I did it on the other bike, and Donnie copied it on the last bike. I smiled. "Uh, you wanna test them out?" Donnie asked me. "Um, ok! I'll get the girls." I was about to leave, but Donnie stopped me. "I meant you and me." I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Oops, sorry. Well, let's go then." I said and I hopped on my bike. He hopped on Abby's, and Abby walked in. She smiled then walked over to Donnie. "If I see a single scratch on my bike, I will personally teach you a lesson." She threatened, but she winked at me. She walked back into the living room saying "Leo! If you're meditating again I swear I'll spar you like I did yesterday!" I shivered. Let's just say it didn't end very well for Leo. "Donnie, I wouldn't ride her bike if I were you. She could possibly kill you, I know this because I know her very well. You can ride on my bike." I said. He got off Abby's bike and onto mine. "Which bike will you take?" Donnie asked me, while I was putting on my helmet. "I'm going to sit behind you." I said, and I sat behind him. "Put you're hands around me then." Donnie said. "Oh, right." I said, and I hesitantly put my arms around him. We drove through the silent night. "Press the blue button, and prepare." I said. We pressed the blue button, and the bike transformed a bit and it was now hovering above the ground. "Wow!" I heard Donnie say. We were riding on the rooftops when I was hit on the side. I screamed and fell off the bike and onto the roof. "Esha!" I heard Donnie yell. I was in so much pain. I screamed when Donnie touched it, and tears spilled down my face. Three figures were standing in the shadows, and one of them stepped into the moonlight. He was very pale. He smiled evilly, and then I realized that he was a vampire. Wait a vampire!? I thought they didn't exist. The other two came out of the shadows. The boy one asked the other two. "You sure this is one of them." "Yeah. Definitely. But who is this?" The girl said, gesturing towards Donnie. "Who cares. Just get the girl." The first one said. Donnie got out his staff and said to me "Get on your bike and get ready." I nodded and got on. I revved it so he knew. He got on the bike in front of me and we flew off. "What are you doing standing here? Get her!" The first one said. I looked back, but regretting it instantly because of two things. One: the vampires were right on our tails, and two: my side hurt straight away, in which I flinched. One of the vampires grabbed my ankle, and I screamed as I was pulled off the bike. Donnie stopped the bike and turned around. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the vampires. He fell back because of the force and I landed on top of him. He looked at me with an emotion I've never seen before, and I hugged him. I didn't care how much it hurt my side, but as long I was with Donnie, everything was going to be ok. "Shh. It's ok," He stroked my back and I asked him "Are you sure?" "I'm sure. Because I love you." He said. I looked at him, and I hugged him even tighter. "I love you too Donnie!" I said, nearly crying of happiness and pain into his plastron. We heard clapping, and saw the vampires there. "What a touching moment. I'm so glad I could ruin it!" The first one yelled. Donnie put me on my bike and knocked out the vampires. He got on his bike and we rode away from the vampires. When we got back to the lair, I tried to stand up, but I fell. Donnie caught me, and I felt my eyes starting to close."No, no, no, no. Esha, stay with me." Donnie said. I tried to reach up to touch his cheek, but my body went limp then everything went black.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
Donnie came in holding Esha, who was limp in his arms. "Donatello! Where have you been!" Leo asked. "Leo! Obviously something has happened! Donnie, what happened?" I asked. "We were attacked, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But now's not the time. I need to help her." He said and he went into his lab. We waited outside his lab door for about an hour. The door opened, and Esha was standing there. I helped her to the couch. "What happened?" I asked. "We were attacked." She stuttered. "By who?" Vicky asked. "By the vampires." She said. "Vampires?" Mikey asked. I glared at him, then turned to Esha. "What did they say?" I asked. "They said something like I am one of them, and then they wanted to take me away, and-" She stopped, and tears spilled down her face. Donnie sat beside her and she leaned into him. "It's ok. Forget about it. We'll investigate it tomorrow. Oh and Mikey, we need to talk." I said. Mikey's face looked scared.

Maddie's P.O.V. -  
Mikey followed Abby into the kitchen. There was no banging or yelling, so I assumed that it was a good thing. The scary thing was that Abby was smiling. They soon came out and Abby patted him on the back. "Uh, hi Maddie." Mikey said. "Ok, what's going on?" I asked. "Uh, he he. I was wondering if you would go ..." Mikey mumbled the last part. "What?" I asked. "Willyougooutme." He said really fast. My heart skipped a beat. I understood and hugged him. "Of course I would." I said.

MEANWHILE...  
Santiago's P.O.V. -  
We walked through the doors into the boss's office. He took the shape of a human form, and was still scary. I sat down in between Camille and Lilith. "Did you get them?" A big, deep, booming voice asked. "Uh, no." I said. "Then why are you sitting in my office?" he asked, slamming his fist into the desk, which made us all jump. "Because, uh... Let me explain. We found one off them with a mutant on the rooftops. We followed them and almost caught her, but he saved her from us. They have a love interest between each other, and I think we should use that against them." I said. There was silence, and I was prepared to be thrown across the room. But I wasn't thrown across the room. "Good. Come back to me when you have a plan, and I may approve." He said. I got up along with Camille and Lilith, and we walked out of the room. "What should we do now, Santiago?" Camille asked me. "I'll think of a plan. Then we tell Brock." I said. I walked into my room and this great idea came into my head. "Perfect." I said to myself, and I walked to my cupboard and got out my sword. I smiled in it's reflection. "Now the mutants will die."


	8. Chapter 8

Abby's P.O.V. -  
"Please can we come?" Vicky was begging Raph. He looked down at her, and frowned. "No. We restrict it. With those vampires out there looking for you, I don't think so." Raph said. "I thought I told you, we don't need protecting." Vicky said. She looked over to me, and I could see the fire building up in her eyes. I got up and went to her side. "Vic's right. We can look after ourselves." I said. "Really? The one who needs to be looked after right now is Esha." Raph said, gesturing to Esha, who was sleeping on the couch. I looked at Vicky, who had a really big smile on her face. She said to me "Well if Raph won't say yes, maybe you should ask Leo." Her smile went to my face. "Oh no you don't." Raph said, grabbing me, and covering my mouth, so I couldn't call Leo. He was squeezing me really hard, and I found it hard to breathe. I bit his hand, so he let go of my mouth. "Leo!" I yelled, and he came in and got Raph off me. I fell to the floor, gasping for air. Leo came to my side and helped me up. "Thanks." I said, gaining balance. "Seriously Raph? You hurt her!" Leo scolded. "Yeah, she was going to ask you to go on patrol with us." Raph said, crossing his arms. Leo looked at me, and I looked at the floor. "No. With those vampires out there hunting you four, there is no way I am risking you getting hurt." Leo said, walking into the dojo with Raph following him. I looked at Vicky, who was just smiling. "What?" I asked. "Nuuuuuh-thiiiiiiing!" She replied, and she walked into the dojo. I walked over and sat next to Esha, who was still sleeping. Then Donnie, Raph, Maddie and Mikey walked out of the dojo and sat around the couch with me in silence. 'What's going on?' I thought to myself.

Vicky's P.O.V. -  
I walked into the dojo and ushered everyone out except Leo. "So Leo. When are you gonna ask her?" I asked him. His eyes widened. "Uh, ask who what?" He said. I smirked. "Abby. When you gonna ask her out?" I asked, an evil smirk planted on my face. "Uh, I don't know. Why'd you ask anyway?" He said, turning to me. "B'cause. We can all see you like her." I said, teasingly. "Yeah, so?" He asked, clearly annoyed and desperate to get out of here. "You should. She likes you too, she just hasn't seen it yet." I said, and I patted him on the back. Then he walked out.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
Leo walked in, and his face was a little red. Did Vicky slap him on the face or something? "C'mon guys. Patrol. No girls." He said, and with that he walked out. Mikey, Donnie and Raph followed. I sighed and went to get a slice of pizza. I saw Sensei in there. "Hi Sensei." I said and I walked to the fridge. He jumped. "Oh, hello Abigail. What is wrong?" He asked. I got the pizza out of the fridge and took out a piece. "I am a little upset that we don't get to go on patrol anymore because of those stupid vampires." I said, as I put the piece in the microwave and put the box back in the fridge with half a pizza left in it. "Well, all they are trying to do is protect you. They do not want to see you girls hurt anymore." Sensei said. I took my pizza out of the microwave and sat across from him. "I understand, but we don't want to be kept down here. And plus, the guys will be there with us." I said, biting into my pizza. "I do not know much about these vampires or what they know about you, but I do know that they are dangerous. They could possibly kill you." He said.  
I saw Vicky, Maddie and Esha standing at the door. They walked in, and Esha sat next to me, and Vicky on my other side. Maddie stood behind me. "They want us alive. But they won't get us, because, well, first off the guys will be there with us, and second, if we were to get captured, the guys would come and rescue us." Esha said. "I do not want to see my daughters get captured! That is not acceptable." Sensei said, and he walked out of the room. "Wow. I've never seen him so angry." I said. I sat there staring at my plate, and there was silence. I got up and washed my plate. Then an idea popped into my head. "Girls, I have an idea." I said and I took the seat opposite from them, where Sensei was sitting before. "Ok. Vic, we need those leather jackets that you got from April. Oh, and the black tights, if you could. Esha, can you get those heeled leather boots that you worked on. And Maddie can you get the spray cans." I said. They all went to get the stuff I asked for and we met up in our room, which now only Vicky and I share, because Maddie and Esha shared a room with their boyfriends. Anyways, going a bit off topic there, *cough* *cough*, the girls came into the room. I grabbed the light blue spray can and a leather jacket and started to spray paint it. The girls copied, with their own colors. I got four black t-shirts from my cupboard and put one on. I put on the black tights and my light blue jacket. I slipped on the boots, which looked adorable. I smiled, and we all let out our hair, letting it sit on our shoulders. "Perfect." I said. I turned to the girls, and they had their costumes on as well. "What do we do now?" Esha asked. I smiled. "Last time you smiled like that, you went crazy. And this time, your smile is creepier." Maddie said. "Don't worry. There's just gonna be some new girls in town." I said, as I smirked. The girls understood and smirked too. We got our weapons and snuck out. We hit the rooftops, and ran into the purple dragons. We beat them up really easily, and I heard some clapping from the rooftops above us.  
Vicky, Esha and Maddie looked up there as well. I saw it was Karai, and some foot soldiers. I growled under my breath, and we started to walk the other way. "Hey!" I heard a girl say, and I turned around only to see it was Karai, who had jumped down. "You're the girls associated with the turtles." She said. I turned to my friends, as if I was confused, but obviously I'm not really, and winked. "Turtles? Really? I guess the rumors that the people in New York are crazy are true." I said. I started to walk away, but Karai put her hand on my shoulder. I started to get really annoyed with her, but stayed calm. "What rumors?" She asked. I turned around and forced a smile on my face. "Oh, the ones in Jersey. Ya see, we're from there and we came down here to beat some heads as everyone knows that New York has the most thugs. Anyways, rumor in Jersey is that some people here are a bit crazy, and no offense, but that just proved it. I mean come on! Turtles? That's just off the charts." I said. Karai looked at me up and down, and seemingly believed my 'story'. "And what about your appearance?" She asked. "Oh that? We were born that way. Ya see, our mum and dad were kidnapped and were mutated and then had us four. Oh, where are my manners? What's your name?" I asked her. "Karai. And yours?" She asked, crossing her arms. Esha stepped up next to me and said "I'm Jasmine. This is Annalise," she said pointing to me, "Isabelle," she said pointing to Vicky, "and Emily." She said pointing to Maddie. "Huh. Who do you work for?" She asked. Was she serious?! Vicky and Maddie stepped up next to me and Esha. "We don't work for anyone." Vicky said, putting her elbow on my shoulder. "Yeah. *sigh* It's just us against the world." Maddie said. "Well, just so you know, watch out for the turtles. They're hopeless. I betcha you four could take them down with your eyes closed and an arm around your back. I got to go, and I'll catch up with you soon." Karai said, and she took off. 'Phew! That was close' I thought to myself. "I guess we should watch out for those turtles, huh Annalise." Esha said, using my 'Jersey name'. I still can't believe that Karai fell for that. "C'mon. Let's go back to the warehouse. It's getting late." I said, and we headed for our warehouse to play for a bit.

Leo's P.O.V. -  
Out on patrol, we came across a little conversation that Karai and these 'mystery girls'. "We were born that way. Ya see, our mum and dad were kidnapped and were mutated and then had us four. Oh, where are my manners? What's your name?" The one that I assumed was the leader said. "Karai. And yours?" She asked, crossing her arms. Another girl stepped up next to the first girl and said "I'm Jasmine. This is Annalise, Isabelle, and Emily." She said pointing to each of the girls as she introduced them. "Huh. Who do you work for?" She asked. The other two girls stepped up next to the first two. "We don't work for anyone." Isabelle said, putting her elbow on the 'leader's' shoulder. "Yeah. *sigh* It's just us against the world." Emily said. "Well, just so you know, watch out for the turtles. They're hopeless. I betcha you four could take them down with your eyes closed and an arm around your back. I got to go, and I'll catch up with you soon." Karai said, and she left. Annalise turned to her sisters. "I guess we should watch out for those turtles, huh Annalise." Jasmine said. "C'mon. Let's go back to the warehouse. It's getting late." Annalise said, and they left.  
We were about to follow when we were stopped by Karai. Great! Note the sarcasm in my voice. "Geez guys, eavesdrop much?" She asked. I reached for my katana, but she held up her hand. "Don't worry. I'm not here to fight. I just want to know if you know these Jersey girls." She said. "Nope." Donnie said. "Well, I want to know more about these girls, and if you guys get anything out of them, tell me." She said. "Why should we?" Raph asked impatiently, desperate for a fight. "Because, who knows. They might be working for the vampires." She said, lowering her voice a little. "You know about them?" I asked. "Yeah, they came into our lair and attacked us demanding to know where the four chosen ones were. We have no idea what on Earth they were talking about. Also, since you're against them too, I want to tell you that their boss isn't human. He looks like one, but like I just said, he isn't. He also has a normal boys name, and it started with, I think, 'b'? Something like Ben, or something like that. Anyways, I'm going to go inform my father about the Jersey girls, so I'll be on my way." She said, and she disappeared. We heard something hit the floor of the alley way beneath us, and looked on the rooftop in front of us. "Whoops." One of them said. They were the Jersey girls. "Oh, oh. They've spotted us!" Another one said and they ran off in the opposite direction.

Esha's P.O.V. -  
"Oh, oh. They've spotted us!" I yelled, and we ran in the opposite direction. Of course we were faster than them, but they were still on our tails. Hmph. Tails. I gotta make something to turn us human. "C'mon, we're almost there." Abby said, and she jumped into an alleyway and hid. We did the same, and I was the last to jump down. I attacked the first guy I saw, noticing it was Donnie. But the thing is that while I'm Jasmine, he's not my boyfriend. He's Esha's boyfriend. Anyways, I pounced on him and pushed him to the floor. I swung my axe t him and luckily he blocked it with his Bo staff. I noticed the girls behind Donnie being backed up into each other. 'Smart' I thought to myself, 'but not smart enough!'. I pushed Donnie into his brothers and we ran up the wall. We turned around and looked at them, who were trying to figure out a way to get up the wall. I got out my bow and an arrow. I planted a smoke bomb on the tip if it and shot it in front of Donnie. It exploded and we went to our warehouse and practiced for about half an hour. Luckily I had brought a bag of spare clothing up in here last week. We changed and I took another bag to put our costumed in. We went down to the lair just before the guys did. I had just put on s movie when the guts got back. "Oh, hey guys. We are about to watch Poltergeist." I said, and they sat down with us. I placed my head on Donnie's shoulder and Maddie sat on Mikey's lap. Abby and Vicky sat together and Raph forced Leo to sit next to Abby. When Leo finally sat down next to Abby, Raph took a seat next to Vicky, as that was the only seat left. Great. They are gong to bicker at each other the whole movie. But strangely, they didn't. Instead of paying attention to the movie, I thought about the device that will make us look human again. I hope I can pull this off without Donnie. I fell asleep whilst thinking about this. 'Maybe they should be *yawn* should be...' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

Vicky's P.O.V. -  
Today was sooo boring. Luckily, Raph and I are sneaking out, because they don't have patrol tonight. I sat on the couch with the others and the guys were talking about the Jersey Girls. "Why do you call them the Jersey Girls?" I asked. "Because they're from New Jersey, and Jersey Girls sounds cool!" Donnie said. Esha smiled and fake pouted. "They are so lucky they don't have you guys holding you down in the sewers." She said. I giggled and the girls giggled along with me.  
All Esha did was spent her time in the lab. She won't tell anyone what it is that she's working on, not even Donnie. We watched three movies, but were still bored. We watched the guys train and we were still bored. Let me tell you, it seemed like the day went for 72 hours, it was that boring! That's our Sunday for you.  
Finally, it was night time! "C'mon Vicky, time to go." Raph said, as he walked into my room. I just wore a hot pink t-shirt with a red heart on it. I wore my skinny jeans, and just typical flats. I tied my hair up in a bun.  
We snuck out and headed to a rooftop. We went to the same rooftop as we did when we first became a couple. He sat down and hung his legs over the edge. I sat down next to him. The moon was really low and really big, so all we had to do to look at it was look straight ahead. I leaned into his shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head. I sighed, and enjoyed the silent night of New York City.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Maddie, Esha and I followed Vicky and Raph up to the top. 'I wonder what they're up to. Vic knows that topside is now forbidden.' I thought to myself, as we followed by the moon. I had to slow down a bit, so I wouldn't catch up to them. I stopped to look at the moon, which seemed so mesmerizing. Vicky and Esha stopped too, and we had to be forced to continue. 'Gee, Vicky was right. The moon does seem special' I thought. We caught up to them, and they were standing on the edge of a roof. Raph sat down, hanging his legs off the building, and Vicky did the same, only a bit too close. She leaned into his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. 'Wait. He kissed the top of her head. That's it!' I got up and snuck behind them. Vicky and Esha stood behind me. "Ahem!" I said. They stiffened, then turned around. I raised an eyebrow at them, and Vicky started "Um, we can explai-" I cut her off by hugging her. "Uh, what just happened?" Vicky asked. I let go and turned to Esha and Maddie, whose mouths were wide open. "But, she promised she wouldn't date until she was eighteen." Maddie said, pouting. I smiled and put my arm around Vicky's shoulders. "Yeah, that idiot Vic dated before didn't care less about her. Raph actually does care, and I'm happy for both of them." I said. "Well, now your the only one out of us four that doesn't have a boyfriend." Esha said. "Yeah, so? What if I don't want one?" I joked. I crossed my arms. Connie, Mikey and Leo came out of their hiding spot. Vicky went over to Leo and asked him "So, Leo. When you going to ask Abby out?" My eyes widened and I stood between them, by back facing Leo. "Ok, going off limits there, Vic." I said. She laughed, along with the others. I turned to Leo, as we weren't the only ones laughing. The other's headed for the lair, still laughing. Leo and I followed not long after, except we walked in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Abby's P.O.V. -  
"Okay, what's going on?" I asked Vicky, who had just walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "Nuuuuuh-thiiiiiiing!" She said back. Esha and Maddie came in, with the same smile on their faces. I stood there and crossed my arms. "Seriously guy- uh, girls. What's going on?" I asked again, ad raising an eyebrow. They looked behind me and smiled even bigger. I turned around and saw Mikey, Donnie and Raph standing in the doorway. Mikey and Donnie had the same smile as my friends, and Raph was just... Raph. He nodded to the girls, and Esha and Vicky grabbed one arm each. They dragged me out through the front door, and I saw the guys walk into the kitchen, where Leo was. I was dragged through the sewer, and there was no point to resist because Vicky is too strong. After about ten minutes or so, they let go of me, and I fell t the ground. I got up and faced them. I crossed my arms. "Ok. You dragged me all the way out here, so tell me what's going on, or I am not leaving this spot." I said, and I looked at them sternly. "Uh, you know what? You'll find out soon." Maddie said, and I glared at her. "Yeah, so, uh, catch us if you can!" Esha said, and she ran off into the sewer with Vicky and Maddie shortly behind. I laughed quietly to myself, and followed them into the dark.

Donnie's P.O.V. -  
I hope the girls can keep Abby occupied long enough. I nodded towards my brothers, and we went to the kitchen. Leo was sitting there staring at the table, thinking about something, or someone, most likely Abby. I sat across from him, and he looked up at me. "Great. Just great. I'm just gonna go." He said, and he got up. Before he could go anywhere, Raph and Mikey grabbed a hold of his arms and sat him back down. He glared at me "What do you want?" He asked. I smiled. "To tell you to do something." Raph said. "Ok, I thought I was the leader, so why are you going to tell me what to do?" Leo said, knowing where this is going. "Because we can." Mikey said. "Ugh, so what do you want me to do?" Leo asked me. "We want you to talk to Abby." I said. Leo looked at me, then said "No." "C'mon, you know you want to." I taunted. "No." He said again. I heard the doors open to the lair, signifying the girls are here. Vicky, Maddie and Esha walked in. I turned to Leo, as they stood behind me. "Oh well, I guess I will have to tell her that you like her." I said, starting to get up. "Wait! I'll go talk to her..." Leo said, and he shrugged off Mikey and Raph.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
I found the girls quite quickly actually. Esha was hardest to find, though. When we got back to the lair, the guys were in the kitchen talking about something. I wonder what? Oh well, anyways, they forced me to sit on the couch, and demanded that I didn't move. I layed down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. 'I wonder what they're up to? Are they planning something? Are they gonna storm the vampires lair? Do they think we are brainwashed by the vampires?' I was interrupted in my thoughts by seeing Leo's head above me. "Uh, hi Leo." I said, and I got up to face him. He put his hand behind his head. "H-hi Abby" He said back. I patted tbe spot next to me, and he sat down. "So..." he said. I turned to him and asked "Do you know what the others are up to?"  
"I think so."  
"Really? What?"  
"They want me to ask you something..." I looked at him suspiciously, and asked "Ask me what?" "Um, willyougooutwithme...?" He said. "Sorry?" I asked, making him say it again, although I knew exactly what he meant. "*sigh* Will you go-GET OUT!" He yelled, and I turned around to see the others poke their heads out of the kitchen. I glared at them, then they went back into the kitchen. I turned back to Leo, and said "Continue." "W-will you g-go out... with m-me?" He asked. "Leo, I," I started, and he looked at me, then I smiled. "Of course I will!" I yelled and I hugged him.

Esha's P.O.V. -  
I heard Abby yell 'Of course I will!' so I went out of the kitchen, and they were gone. I looked around a bit. "Abby, Leo, where are you?" I yelled through the house. Vicky and Raph came down the stairs. "Not up there." Vicky said. Maddie and Mikey came out of the dojo. "Not in their either." Maddie said. Donnie came out of the kitchen. "Guys, there was a note on a pizza box that just 'appeared' in the fridge!" He said, holding an envelope. I ran over and took the envelope from his hand, and read it. It said:  
To whoever this may concern,  
Just to tell you, Leo and I went up topside and won't be home until midnight. Have this pizza for dinner. There's also a movie I got for you, watch it after dinner.  
Luv ya, Abby :P  
"Aw, so cute! They went out for dinner!" Maddie said, clamping her hands in front of her face. "Well, they'd better be home by midnight." Vicky grumbled. Sometimes I hate how she can be so overprotective over Abby sometimes. "Relax, Vicky. Let the kid have some space." I said. She grumbled then went into the dojo to spar Raph. We all had nothing better to do, so we watched them.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
I quickly wrote a note and put it on a pizza box for them to find. Leo and I were walking through the sewers in silence. We went topside and walked along the rooftops. I sighed. "Hey, Leo. Where are you taking me?" I asked. "Don't worry, you'll find out when we get there." He said. He smiled, and then stopped. "We're here." He said, then he sat down, hanging his legs off the edge. I sat down next to him, and he took the pizza box out of his bag, that he was carrying. He opened it and I took the piece that he was about to take. "Ha!" I said, and I took a bite. "Hey." He said, and he took the piece next to him. "So, their whole plan was for you to ask me out?" I asked. He turned to me. "Yes, and I'm glad they did, otherwise I wouldn't have the guts to ask you." He said. We turned back to face the city, it's glowing lights in the night. The city that never sleeps. I heard a police siren go off. I turned to Leo, as he turned to me. I smiled and he nodded. We got up and raced towards the sound of the police siren.  
When we got there, there was a bunch of Purple Dragons beating up the police. Leo put a hand in front of me. "I don't think we should do this, I mean, what if we get seen?" Leo asked me. I softly laughed, and lowered his hand. "Don't worry, they'll thank us later." I got out my katana, and jumped down from the building. "Hiya guys! Remember me?" I said, and I went for them. Leo eventually jumped down and helped me. We eventually defeated all of the Purple Dragons, and I helped the police officers up. "W-what are you?" One of them asked. I noticed that Leo was gone, probably hiding in the shadows. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." I said, as I slinked off into the shadows. "I'll always be there to help." I joined Leo up on the rooftops, and we ran off laughing to ourselves. "That was so fun!" I said, and we stopped running to catch our breath. "Yeah, but you were seen AND you talked to them." Leo said, and he put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry Leo, they don't even know who I am, or what." I said, and he sighed. "Look, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Leo said, and with that, the Foot appeared. "Look Leo," I said, "We found some more toys to play with." I said, and I pulled out my katana, and he pulled out his. We fought against them, and took out all of them in a breeze. The last one of them nicked my leg with his kusarigama. I fell to the ground "Abby!" Leo yelled, and he took out the ninja who hit me. I got up, and turned to him. "I'm fine, plus Donnie can fix me." I said. "Although he will probably hate you if you get to many of those." Leo said, gesturing towards my cut. "Leo, don't worry, I won't get another one. Plus, we should be getting back now, it's five to midnight." "Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere." I heard a creepy voice say. I turned around and saw three pale skinny figures in the shadows. They walked out into the moonlight, and the one in the middle smiled a little. "H-HE'S A VAMPIRE, LEO!" I screeched. The three vampires and Leo covered their ears. "Whoops..." I said. "Are you sure this is one of them?" The female vampire said. "Ugh, yes Lilith, this is one of them, the leader I'm guessing." The middle one said. "Yeah, and that is a different mutant, Santiago. The other one was wearing a purple bandana. This one is wearing a blue one." The other male vampire said. "Good point, Camille. I shall kill this one too." The one named 'Santiago' said. "Hey! Woah, woah, woah! Hold your horses there mister, you are going nowhere near Leo! You will have to go through me first!" I said, stepping in front of Santiago and Leo. Leo stood next to me and got out his katana's. I got out mine. The vampires had some weird sort of long knife/short sword thingy. Leo went for Santiago, and I went for Camille. Lilith came against me too.

Vicky's P.O.V. -  
I looked at my phone, which read 12:01am. "Ok, girls, we all know Abby, and she's never late. She's either early or on time, AND IT'S TWELVE O' ONE!" I yelled. "Geez, calm yourself down, and let them live a little." Esha said. "Yeah, the movie's finished soon anyways." Maddie said, so I sighed really loudly and annoyingly, making the other's - except Raph - groaned. I smiled, and turned to the movie.

Leo's P.O.V. -  
I fought Santiago, and let me tell you, he wasn't very easy to beat. He got me to the floor in ten minutes. TEN MINUTES! Once he made sure I stayed down, he went for Abby. I got up, and tried to help her, but got held back by Camille. Santiago beat the crap out of Abby so bad, that she couldn't even throw a punch. I couldn't get out of Camille's grasp, so I yelled to Abby "C'mon Abby! You can do this! Show him what you go-" I was blacked out by Camille.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
Leo stopped yelling in his tracks. I looked towards Leo's direction, and he was lying helplessly on the ground. "NO!" I screeched again, except louder. I think I almost deafened the vampires, and when they covered their ears, I took my shot. I knocked out Lilith, and assumed I knocked out Camille, and went over to Leo. "No, no, no, no, no. Leo, stay with me, stay with me!" I said, and when Santiago came over, I round house kicked his head. He fell over, and glared at me. I turned back to Leo, who was still unconscious. I heard movement behind me, but before I could even turn around, I was hit on the side of my head, and I fell over next to Leo. Then I blacked out.

Vicky's P.O.V. -  
I looked at my phone again once the movie finished, and it showed as 12:37 am. "Okay. That's it. I'm going to look for them. With or without you guys." I said, getting up. "With." They all said, and we went towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Splinter asked. "To get Abby and Leo. They were supposed to be home by midnight." Esha said. "Very well. But be home soon." He said. "Yes Sensei." We all said, and we rushed out of the lair.  
We rushed on rooftops, and we couldn't find them. I heard something move from behind me, so I grabbed my fans and turned around. I saw nothing. "What is it Vicky?" Esha asked me. I sighed. "I thought I heard something." I put my fans back, and then I heard it again. I looked at this pile of trash, and it moved. Then I realized. I ran and started to move away the trash. "Vicky what are you doing?" I heard Maddie ask me. I ignored her, and kept on moving the trash. "Victoria! Answer her!" I heard Esha yell. I ignored everyone shouting at me, and when I moved a large piece of trash, they shushed. I looked and saw a beaten and battered Leo laying there, on the verge of becoming unconscious. Raph and Donnie helped him up and we slowly took him back to the lair.  
When he finally woke up, he panicked. "Woah, dude, calm down. Where is Abby?" I asked. He looked at us, then sighed. He sat up, and looked us all in the eye, and he looked torn apart. "The vampires got her."


	10. Chapter 10

Maddie's P.O.V. -  
"What! Kidnapped? Ugh, that's unbelievable!" I heard Vicky yell at the top of her lungs. She was pacing around the room talking really fast to herself that only Abby can understand. Too bad she's not here right now. But we will get her back no matter what! I stepped in front of Vicky to stop her from moving around the room. "Vicky! Calm down. Don't worry; we will definitely get her back, ok?" I asked. She sighed. "Ok." She said and she sat on the couch. Esha came down and sat next to Vicky. "Leo won't come out of his room. He will only come out for patrol, which is in about 20 hours." She said. "Yup, no matter what we say, or do. It's like he's just cut the world away from him. He's also blaming himself." Donnie said. I sighed. "Maybe we should calm ourselves down." I said. "Yeah, but how are we supposed to calm ourselves down when ABBY IS MISSING!" Vicky yelled. "Maybe we can practice? That always calms me down." Esha offered. I nodded in agreement, and then we turned to Vicky. "Um, you guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here, because I'm sure you guys know that punching walls calm me down." She said. I turned to Esha, and she smiled. "Maybe you can punch the bag again?" She said. "No way! I just fixed it!" Raph said jumping in front of the punching bag. "Okay, then. We'll let you two sort this out. Good luck Raph." I said, and Esha and I went out and up to the warehouse. I started playing a beat, and Esha played a tune. It sounded awesome.  
About five minutes later, Esha stopped playing. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It's just that I don't feel like playing my piano while Abby's missing, I mean, we have to find her." She said, and she turned to me. "I'm going to go back. You coming?" She asked me. "Um, I'm just going to stay here for a bit, if you don't mind." I said. "Ok," Esha started, getting up, "but be home in at least an hour. We don't want the vampires to get you too." "Ok, I'll be fine. Come and get me if I take too long." I said, and continued to drum. I love drumming.

Esha's P.O.V. -  
I left Maddie to drum. I wonder if we can ever find Abby. Poor Abby. I hope she's ok. I got back to the lair, and only Mikey was in sight. "Whatcha playing?" I asked. "Harry Potter on the Wii." He answered, not even looking at me. "Never mind then." I said as I rolled my eyes, and went to the lab and found Donnie. "Hey Donnie." I said, and I sat down next to him. "Oh, hi Esha. Whatcha been up to?" he asked. "Oh, nothing much. You?" I asked, beginning to become curious of what he is doing. "Oh, I'm trying to find Abby. I'm not sure if it will work though." He said, and he went back to his laptop. "Ok, good luck." I said, and I walked out to find out what Vicky was doing. Knowing Vicky, she'd be sparring Raph. I went to the dojo, and Vicky was there sparring Raph. She had pinned him to the floor, and he was struggling to get up. I laughed at this, which caught their attention. Raph took this to an advantage to flip Vicky over and pin her instead. "Hey, no fair! I was distracted!" Vicky complained, and she kicked him off. She walked over to me, and we sat down. "Don't get distracted then." Raph said, and he walked into the living room.  
"So, you think we'll find Abby?" Vicky asked me. "Yeah, we will. I hope." I said, and I looked to the floor. "Hey, where's Maddie?" Vicky asked me, getting up. I got up too. "She wanted to stay in the warehouse, so I let her." I said. "What! You left her, by herself, in the warehouse! Geez, Suresha! Even I would've stayed there with her!" Vicky yelled. Thank god she isn't as loud as Abby. "What's going on in here?" I heard Mikey say. I turned around to see Mikey, Donnie and Raph standing in the doorway. "Oh, Esha here left Maddie by herself." Vicky said, and I face-palmed. "What! You left my Maddie up there to fend for herself!" Mikey yelled. Wow, I've never seen him so worried about something other than his comic books and video games. "Ok, ok. I' sure she's fine. Come on Vicky, let's go get Maddie!" I said, and we ran out of the house.

Maddie's P.O.V. -  
I was drumming really loudly now. I decided to stop, because I felt lonely now. I heard something move from behind the crates. I got up and got my double daggers out. "Ok, who's there?" I yelled. "Ok, ok, you got me Mads." I saw Mikey come out from behind the crates. "Ok, since when did you call me 'Mads', and how did you even get in here?" I said, still holding my daggers. "Ok, ok, I just thought of it on my way here. And I think Suresha left the security system off." He said. I still wasn't convinced. "And since when did you start calling people by their full first name instead of their nickname?" I asked. "I'm just still a bit mad at her for leaving you up there, is all." Mikey said. I sighed and put my double daggers away. "Since when did you play the drums?" He asked me. "Oh, a while, actually." I said. He walked over to me. "And why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Um, because it was a secret, and we are having a surprise for you." I said, feeling guilty. Now the girls will kill me, because Mikey will definitely tell the others. He looked at me in the eyes, but his eyes were... different. "Mikey, what happened to your eyes?" I asked, walking backwards. I ran into the wall behind be. Great, what a cliché. "What's wrong with my eyes?" He said, and he put a hand to the right of my head. "They're brown. Mikey's are light blue, which means you're not Mikey." I said, and I kneed him where it hurts. He fell over and I bolted for the door. Man, I wish I had Abby's ability right now. I was so close to the exit, but whoever this person was; he stood in front of me. Damn, and I was so close to the exit. "Where do you think you're going, Miss A'ris?" He said. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, just go away. I don't need any of this nonsense right now, especially since-" I was cut off by this jerk, "Miss Aqua was kidnapped. I would like to add more to my, what's the word, collection." He said, and he grinned creepily, still in Mikey's form, but his voice changed to a deeper, powerful one. I gulped, and walked backwards. 'C'mon Maddie, think! What would Abby do?' I thought to myself. "What do you want with Abby?" I demanded to know. He chuckled, and said "I want her power, just as much as I would like yours, and your puny little friends." He said. "Power?" I asked, a little creeped out. I mean, who wouldn't be? "You don't know? Hmph" He said. I tried to punch him, but he blocked me and flipped me as if he were swatting a fly. I landed on my back. I looked at him and he had changed form. He now had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like a teenage boy now. His clothes were also ripped a little. "You're as weak as your friends. I should have the power, not you. I don't see how you even deserve them. I am way more better AND more powerful than any of you silly little freaks." He said as I got up.  
"Look who's talking. Well obviously, we have them for a reason, and if you want them, maybe you should ask." I said, getting into his face, which was a bad idea, because he slapped me. "No." he said. "Well then you will have to take them from me." I said evilly, which was also a bad idea. "I plan to." He said, so I ran. I ran to the exit, but before I could get down the manhole, I blacked out.

Esha's P.O.V. -  
I feel really bad for leaving Maddie by herself in the warehouse. I should have known better. Oh, I hope she's alright. Vicky climbed up the ladder, and I followed and closed the manhole. I turned off the security system, and bolted inside. "Maddie!" I yelled, and my voice echoed through the warehouse. I fell to me knees. I felt tears run down my cheeks, and I couldn't hold them back. Vicky put her had on my shoulder, and I turned to look at her. She helped me up, and I hugged her. "It's all my fault. It was my idea for Abby and Leo to get together. I left Maddie here to fend for her self. It's all my fault." I sobbed. Vicky pulled away from the hug and gripped my shoulders. "Esha! Pull yourself together girl! Do you think Abby and Maddie would want you crying? No. We should try to find them. C'mon. Let's see if Donnie was able to track Abby. Maybe we could see if we can track Maddie's phone." She said. I nodded, and we went back into the sewers. It was a silent trip home.  
When we got back, I went and sat straight on the couch. I felt horrible, like I was being torn from the inside out. I felt someone sit next to me, and them moment they put their arm around me in comfort, I knew it was Donnie. I turned around straight away and cried into his chest. When I calmed down, he asked me "Hey, what's wrong?" "I feel really bad." I said, and I looked up to him. I sat up, and looked down to the floor. "Why? Why do you feel bad?" He asked. "It's my fault that Abby was kidnapped. If it wasn't for my stupid idea for them to get together, Abby would still be here. And so would Maddie. It's all my fault that they were kidnapped." I said. I looked up to see everyone in there, except Maddie and Abby of course. Mikey turned to Donnie. "Dude, we need to find them before they get Esha and Vicky as well." He said. "Ok. I'll try tracking Maddie's phone." Donnie said, getting up. He went over to his laptop, which was still in his lab. I really hope that Abby and Maddie are ok...

Maddie's P.O.V. -  
I woke up, and I was being carried down stairs. I was lying belly down over someone's shoulder. I started kicking and punching the guy who was carrying me, but he didn't even flinch. I would punch harder, which would only make him hold me tighter. I tried yelling, but when I would open my mouth, nothing came out. I felt disappointed. I felt like I let down the guys, my friends, my new family. I closed my eyes and felt tears threatening to spill. We went through a big door which led into a really dark room, and I was chained against a wall. The door closed, leaving me in the dark. I saw a really faint blue glow on the wall to my right. I found my voice. "H-hello? Is anyone in here?" I whispered. There was no response. Maybe it's just me. I drifted off to sleep slowly, feeling a familiar, comforting presence...

Abby's P.O.V. -  
I woke up, and slowly opened my eyes. It was pitch black, although there was a faint white glow on the wall to my left. I didn't move, because my head was pounding, and my body ached. I slowly rose. "Hello?" I whispered faintly. I felt alone. Lost. I heard a chain rattling, and I looked behind me. I could make out my hands chained to a wall. Great. Just great. I felt a very familiar presence. I heard a faint 'hello' being whispered. "Is anyone there?" I whispered, a bit louder this time. "Yes, I am." I heard a voice say. I could tell that it was a female by it's voice. "Why are you here?" I asked, not whispering at all this time. "I was kidnapped, like my friend. I hope my friends find her though. I'd rather her be found than me..." She said. I could faintly see her body. That's where the faint white light is. Weird. I looked down at myself and noticed a faint blue glow. "I was kidnapped too. I know my friends are trying to find me, and all I really hope is that the vampires don't get them too." I said. "Wait." The girl said. "It's not like I can go anywhere." I said, and laughed a little. The girl gasped. "Abby!" She said, and I heard chains rattle, as if she was trying to come over to me. "Woah, woah, woah. Is that you, Maddie?" I asked. "Yes. I am so happy to see that you are ok!" She said, then she yawned. I yawned too. "Maybe we should get some sleep." I said. "Yeah. Night, or day, or whatever. Hear you later." Maddie said. I laughed a little. Then I realized how tired I really was. I slowly drifted to sleep, worried that either Esha or Vicky was next. 'Don't do anything stupid, girls." I said in my thoughts, and I slowly drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Esha's P.O.V. -  
"It's all my fault!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I sat on Donnie's bed. "It's all my fault..." I said quieter this time. I then heard shuffling outside the door, then a knock. "Leave me alone." I said sternly. "It's me, Donnie. Can I come in?" He said. I didn't answer, but he came in anyway. He sat down on the bed next to me, and wrapped an arm around me. "Esha, it's not your fault." He eventually said, after a long silence. "Yes, it is. I had the idea of Leo asking Abby out. And I left Maddie alone in the warehouse! How is that not my fault?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes. "Yeah, but you need to stop blaming yourself." He said, tightening his grip around me. I shifted a little, then turned to him. He stared at the door, as if the vampires were to come in and take me. "We need to find them." I said. He shook his head. "No. You are staying here with Vicky. Me and my brothers are going to find them." He said. "I am helping!" I yelled at him. "No! I don't want you to get hurt, ok?" He yelled, looking at me. He has never yelled like that before. Well, not at me, anyway. I felt a tear roll down my face, and when he went to wipe it away, I slapped his hand away from me. I threw his arm from me and stood up. "I'm sleeping in my room tonight." I said, and ran out to the couch. I curled up into a ball and hid my face. I heard the lab door opening and closing, then I felt the couch lower a bit. I looked up and saw Vicky. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to have bursts of anger. I could hear you from the dojo." She said, and I stayed silent. "Hey, what's wrong?" Vicky finally asked. "He says we can't go to help them save our best friends." I mumbled, but Vicky seemed to hear it. "Who?" She asked. "Donnie. He says he doesn't want me to get hurt. I feel he's being overprotective." I said. "Hey, he's worried about you. And plus, they will get Abby and Maddie and bring them home safely." Vicky said, who was surprisingly calm. "Yeah, but they don't understand. These are our best friends we are talking about here. And why are you so calm? Usually you would be shouting without even noticing." I asked. She looked at me confused. "It must be because Abby and Maddie are gone. I can't focus properly, and I'm BEING CALM?" She yelled the last part. "Yeah, and there's the Victoria we all know and love." I said. "But seriously, you are acting a little childish. The guys are, dare I say it, are probably more likely to get them." She said. "Do you even hear what I'm saying? We can help. We aren't weak. We need to help." I said. "Well, you make yourself sound like the world is against you." "Because that's how I feel. I wish Abby were here instead of you. She would help me." I said and I stormed off to my bedroom. I shut the door- No, I slammed the door and layed down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
I woke up slowly and immediately looked over to Maddie. She was awake, I could tell because the faint white glow around her was a little brighter. "Hey." I said, weakly. I don't know how long we have been in here, and we haven't eaten since we got here. Well, don't get me wrong, the vampires aren't trying to starve us, we just refuse to eat. "Hey. You sleep well?" She asked, weakly as well. "I guess." I said back. The door then opened, blinding me from the light in the hallway outside. "Well, well, well. Looks like the kitty's are up." Santiago said, and Camille snickered. Lilith didn't even smile. Camille came over and put a plate in front of both me and Maddie. "Eat goddamn it! You are going to starve to death, and Boss still needs you." She said, getting right into my face. "I'd rather die." I said coldly. She slapped me, and Maddie gasped. "Boss is getting impatient. We need the others." Santiago said. Camille nodded and turned back Maddie. "Where are your so called 'friends'?" She asked her. I glared at her, and Maddie stuck out her tongue. "Like I'm going to tell you." Maddie said, which earned her a punch in the stomach. She groaned. Camille then turned to me. "Where are they and those horrid creatures that protect you." She said coldly. I smiled. "First of all, they are not 'horrid creatures', they are the nicest beings I have ever met. Second, why do you even want them, you want us, remember? And lastly, I will never tell you where they are." I said, and she punched and kicked me while Maddie watched in horror. Soon Camille left with Santiago, but Lilith stayed a bit. She bent down to me with sad eyes. She also looked a lot younger than the other two. "You need to eat. I want to help you, but you need your strength." She said. "Why do you want to help us?" Maddie asked. "I don't want to be evil, I only act like it around my brother and sister. You need to eat, please. I promise I won't give you in or hurt you." Lilith said, and turned back to me. I nodded and started eating the food, but only this once. Maddie did the same. We finished the soup in no more than five minutes, so Lilith collected the plates and went out, looking at us with sad eyes.

Esha's P.O.V. -  
I woke up in darkness, yet I knew I was awake. I got up slowly and snuck out of my room. No one was in sight I walked to the garage quietly, and I heard things crash in the lab and Donnie muttering to himself. I went into the garage and closed the door. I then grabbed my helmet and hopped on my bike, speeding off. "I need to clear my head." I said to myself as I drove though the sewer and out into the streets. I drove around for a bit, until something - or should I say someone - rammed into the side of my bike, causing my to fall off it. I got up and faced the person that hit me. But there was no one in sight. Then I felt a presence behind me and turned around and reached for my axe, and held it out. "Whose there?" I asked. "Oh, don't worry Miss Terrea, I won't hurt you... Much." The figure said, and she came out of the shadows and into the moonlight. It was Camille, that wretched, good for nothing vampire. She smiled, revealing her fangs, and charged at me, but I knocked her aside with the blunt end on my axe. She turned to me and charged at me again. I swung at her with my axe and wished I brought my bow and arrow. She was slowly making me walk backwards. "Where are Abby and Maddie?" I asked, missing her head by a centimeter. "You won't need to worry about them, they are perfectly fine. Now I was wondering where that slimy protector of yours is?" She asked. "He's a turtle, and he is not my protector! He is my boyfriend!" I shouted, and my axe hit her arm. She screamed in pain then glared at me. Not good. My bike was behind her, so I ran the opposite way, although she followed me.

Donnie's P.O.V. -  
I cleaned up my lab, as I accidentally knocked off some of the things on my table. I walked past Esha's room and had the urge to check on her, so I did. I opened the door and found her not there. I checked my room. No. The kitchen. No. The dojo. No. The garage. No, but her bike was missing. "She went for Abby and Maddie!" I said to myself. I got my Bo staff and went topside to look for Esha. "Please be ok." I begged as I jumped rooftops in search for Esha. Soon I heard a loud scream, a woman's scream. Curious, I headed towards that area. On the way there, I saw Esha's bike, and leading away was a blood trail. I followed it through the streets.

Esha's P.O.V. -

Camille caught up to me and tackled me to the ground. I flung her off me and made some distance between us, while I held my axe ready. I really wish Donnie were here. "If you come with me, you get to see Miss Aqua and Miss A'ris again." Camille taunted. I glared at her, as I began to move around her. "How do I know that you will take me to them. How do I know you haven't killed them. "Oh, they are definitely alive, I can assure you. But you must come with me as the Boss is getting impatient!" She said, but raised her voice a little at the end. Her gaze followed me until I was behind her and ready to run. Camille then attacked me. I was making backwards down the street, until I heard someone yell my name. "Esha!" I spun around and saw Donnie running towards me and Camille. "Donnie!" I yelled out of happiness and started to run towards him until something hit my head and I tripped over, making my vision go blurry.

Donnie's P.O.V. -

The vampire hit Esha on the head which tripped her. She fell to the ground. I was still quite a distance away, but I ran faster, if that were possible. But before I could reach Esha, the vampire had already picked her up and flung her over her shoulder. "No!" I yelled. "Looks like you were too late, freak." The vampire yelled, and she ran the opposite direction, and was nowhere to be seen within seconds. There was no possible way for me to catch up to her. I slowly made my way back to Esha's bike, and rode home. I then went to bed, but couldn't sleep, as I was thinking of something we may be able to do that might work.

Esha's P.O.V. -  
I felt a little sick after Camille ran so fast. She stopped running once went into a building. We came up to a wooden door, and another vampire took me. The door opened to reveal a long stone stair case, in which the three vampires and me went down. At the end of the stairs, there was a hallway with a single hanging light. At the end of the hallway was a metallic door. One of the vampires unlocked it and the other pushed it open, revealing the gloomy room. I was chained to the back wall, and I looked at the other's in here. Abby was a few meters away from me, on the same wall, and on her left was Maddie, chained to the left wall. They both looked at me. "Told you they were alive." Camille said and left the room, shutting the door leaving the room pitch black. I looked at where the girls would be and saw a blue glow around Abby and a white glow from Maddie. "You got green." Maddie said. I looks at myself and saw a green glow around me. "And you got caught." Abby said. "Yeah. I was clearing my head when I ran into Camille. Well, Camille ran into me, literally." I said, pulling on the chains. "That won't work. We've tried it." Maddie said. I slid down the wall and sat down. "How did Camille run into you?" Abby asked. "I was riding on my bike and she slammed into me." I said, and it was silence after that. "I hope Vicky doesn't get caught." I heard Maddie say. "Yeah..." Abby and I said simultaneously.


	12. Chapter 12

Vicky's P.O.V. -

"WHAT DO YOU -bleep-ING MEAN SHE'S -bleep-ING GONE!?" I yelled at Donnie with anger practically radiating off my body. He took a few steps back. "Uh... Someone help?" He said, looking behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, looking at Leo, Mikey and Raph watching me and Donnie. "I think I'm enjoying this." Raph said smirking and crossing his arms. I look back at Donnie. "Now we've lost Abby, Maddie AND Esha. If you had payed so much as little attention, maybe she would still be here." I growled. "And that's why you're our last hope in saving them, Vicky." Leo said from behind me. "You don't see my -bleep-ing point!" I threw my arms in the air to prove my point almost smacking his and Raphael in the face "We can see your point, but we-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO!" I cut Leo off. "Victoria." I stern voice came from behind me. I froze, and turned to face Splinter. I gulped down my anger. I think he was angry, but with this guy - I mean, rat - you just can't tell. "Getting angry won't fix anything. If you listen, we will find your friends." He said. I looked down at the floor. "They're more than friends to me. They are my sisters." I said quietly. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Raph. "Which gives us more the reason to wait and come up with a plan so we don't fail." He said. I smiled. "So, what's the plan then?" We all turned to Leo. "What we're going to do is trick the vampires." He said. There was an awkward silence between the five of us. "And... how are we going to do that exactly?" Donnie asked, answering the question we were all thinking. Leo smiled. "They will "capture" Vicky." He said, using quotation marks for capture. I glared at him instantly. "YOU'RE USING ME AS BAIT?" I practically screamed. He flinched at my loud voice. "You didn't let me finish." He whined, but continued anyway. "There was going to be a but. We will use a tracker. Mikey, Raph, Donnie and I will follow you and find you with Abby, Maddie and Esha. There we will get you and the others out of there and hopefully keep you away from the vampires and eliminate the demon." Leo finished. It was a good plan, in which it will hopefully work, although I didn't like the idea of being bait. However, it's good enough for me as long as we get Abby and the others back. "When will we leave?" I asked, but in a softer, calmer voice. "Tonight." Leo finalized, and walked towards his bedroom. I felt a hand land gently on my shoulder. I turned and saw Raph, looking down at me with a sympathetic look. "We'll get them back." He said. I sighed and looked at the floor. "I hope." I said and with that, I went to the dojo to train.

* * *

I kept on attacking the punching bag in the dojo, throwing punches and kicks in all sorts of ways, that both Abby and Master Splinter have taught me. I had sweat pouring down my forehead, and my damp hair was sticking to my neck. I was breathing hard, and completely focused on the bag that I didn't even notice the guys coming into the dojo to ready their weapons. I felt a hand grab my wrist, stopping it from hitting the bag. I followed the arm to see Raph, looking down at me with a concerned look. "I think he's had enough." He said, and lowered my wrist. "You've been attacking that bag for six hours straight. Go have a shower and eat something. Then we'll go." He said. I nodded and went to the bathroom. It was past the bedrooms and up another flight of stairs, where our room was. There was another room, but that was for April. At the end of the short hallway was the bathroom. I quickly ducked into my bedroom and looked at the beds. Esha's, Maddie's and Abby's were all neatly made, while mine was messy and unmade. I grabbed my hot pink towel and a change of clean clothes. I then ran out of the room and into the bathroom. When the hot water hit my back, I realized how much I trained - and how it got back at me. I washed my dirty-blonde hair, and scrubbed the sweat off of my body. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in my soft, fluffy towel and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look too exhausted. Abby would've said otherwise. I smiled sadly at the thought. I missed them so much, I couldn't wait to get them back. I changed into my clothes - a pair of skinny jeans and a black top that said 'THE SHE DEVIL' written in red, and in a writing style that made it look like blood. Abby had given it to me, a year or two ago. I brushed my hair, which looked darker since it was wet. I grabbed my dirty clothes and put them in a laundry basket, and went back to my room. I put on sneakers in there once I could salvage them from the cupboard. Before I left the room I grabbed my jacket. It was black on the outside and pink on the inside. I shrugged it on as I went back downstairs into the living room, where I saw the boys. They all had extra weapons with them. Donnie came over to me and handed me a small object, which resembled a computed chip. I immediately knew it was the tracker, so I tucked it into my jeans pocket. "Let's go." I said confidently, and we all left the lair. When we got out of the sewers, the boys immediately went up to the rooftops. I went out of the alley and onto the empty streets. I walked along the sidewalk with my hands in my jacket pockets and my hoodie up. I stared at the ground as I walked, occasionally looking up to cross roads. I mean, I don't want to be hit by a car before I rescue Maddie, Esha and Abby. I heard thunder crack above me, and it began to sprinkle. The rain reminded me of Abby. She always likes to be in the rain.

Abby's P.O.V. -  
"Vic's gonna do something stupid." I said. "No doubt. She always does crazy things, especially when we're not around." Maddie said. "Especially when we're kidnapped. Remember last time, about five months ago in the van? Before we were mutated?" Esha said. I could tell she was looking up at us. Well, either me or Maddie. Who knows? "Yeah." I said with a huff, and I looked over in her direction, squinting, trying to make out her facial features. I sighed heavily. It was hard to make out any sort of detail in this darkness, not even us, with natural [mutated] night vision. It was exhausting. "I wouldn't be too surprised if Vic ended up here." I said, after a moment's silence. "Yeah." Esha and Maddie said simultaneously. I rested my head on the concrete wall behind me, and closed my eyes.

Vicky's P.O.V. -  
"Finally, I thought you were gonna be a no show." I said, as Camille and Santiago appeared in front of me. "So you were expecting us?" Camille asked, raising a pale eyebrow. I fake smiled. "Yeah, I was kinda hoping you'd come. Ya see, you took some very important people away from me, and I would like them back." I said. "We won't give you anything. Not like you'd deserve it." Santiago said. "Just as much as you deserve to live." I said, taking out my tessens. I know the guys said I shouldn't bring them, or something along those lines, but I did anyway. Didn't want to give away too much. Camille smiled evilly, and said: "Oh, but darling. You see- we're already dead." I snarled at her in return and attacked her. She dodged me and attempted to kick me (which was very sloppy, even for a vampire) but I grabbed her leg and she went tumbling to the floor. I heard a battle cry - more like a yell - and turned around. Santiago came rushing towards me. Instead of dodging, I stood my ground. When he came in close, attempting to throw a punch (again, very sloppy), I moved slightly to the side, raising my knee in order to knee Santiago in the stomach. He tumbled to the ground, and just as that happened I was knocked to the ground. I looked up and saw Camille. "You know what they say about cats?" I asked. "What? That they have nine lives? Then I'll waste all of them now." She said. "No. You should never engage a cornered cat." I said, and my claws flung out. My ears pinned themselves onto my head and my lips curled up into a glare. She bent down to grab my jacket, so I clawed at her arms and hands, shredding the skin off of her bones. She didn't seem to notice, and she just laughed. She hauled me up to my feet and I continued to attack her. That is, until I felt a chain wrap around me, pinning my arms to my sides. I struggled as i watched the wounds on Camille's arms and hands heal, which didn't even leave a scar. Camille and Santiago shared a soulful look - well, it would've been soulful if they had a **_soul_**. They grabbed me and held me so I wasn't touching the ground at all. They pulled me into an alley and threw me into the back of a black van. They shut the doors behind them. _Great_ , I thought, _in a van, kidnapped, once again. Except this time, I'm alone... that was followed by R rated expletives_

It felt like ages until they stopped. They dragged me out of the van and a large, _very_ large buff man picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. He carried me into a building with polished wooden floors, and wooden walls, and a wooden roof - everything was wooden, which gives me more of the reason to burn this place down when I get the chance. There was a large wooden door that we went through, and a bunch of stairs down. There had to be at least a thousand, but I couldn't be bothered to count. Maths is Esha's subject, not mine. After what felt like a gajillion years, we finally reached a metal door which looked really really creepy for my liking. It looked like it weighed a ton! The man opened the door as if it were nothing and walked inside. It was so dark, I couldn't see anything. I felt my hands being cuffed to a chain of some sort, and the man left, closing the door behind him, and the room got even darker, if it were even possible. I sighed and closed my eyes, but only opening them to a familiar voice. "Vic?" I cried out in happiness. It was Abby. Even though her voice was a little hoarse, it was the best thing I've heard all day. "Vic, is that you?" I heard another voice say. Esha. "Yes, yes I'm here. I am soooooooooo happy to see- well technically hear you." I said. "You got red." Another voice said. "Maddie?" I asked thinking she had maybe had one too many knocks to the head. "You got red." She repeated. I looked in what I thought was her direction, and that's when I saw it. A whitish glow, an outline, of a body huddled in a corner. I looked in the corner opposite and saw green. And next to me but too far to reach was blue. I guess I had a red outline. "That's... odd. I'm guessing that you're white?" I asked, and I heard a quiet yeah. "I got blue. Esha has green." I heard Abby say. I nodded, but I realised they couldn't see me nod. "Okay." I said. "So, how'd they get you?" Esha asked, and my lips curled up into a smile. "Ways. Oh, and get ready for freedom, girls." I said. "What?" The three said in unison. "You heard me. They guys are going to save us. In fact their on their way here as we speak."

Donnie's P.O.V. -  
"They are in this building here." I said, and looked up from my tracker. It was an old building, but there was a black van parked in front of it, the same one that Vicky was thrown in. "Great. Let's go, but we need to be silent." Leo said, and we all nodded. We went in through an open window in the one story building. There was a large empty room, with a large chair on one end of it, opposite the front door, which seemed to be some sort of 'throne'. I looked around the room, and my gaze fell upon a large wooden door. I nudged Leo and pointed at it. I looked back at him and he nodded firmly. The four of us jumped down, landing on the floor without a sound. We snuck towards the door, and I pushed it open, thank god it didn't creak. My brothers went in, and I closed it silently after us. I saw a flight of stairs. It lead down into darkness, I couldn't see the end. Mikey and I gave a silent glance at each other, and we followed Raph and Leo down. It took us about ten minutes to get to the end. There was a large metal door, and just by looking at it made it look heavy. The four of us heaved the door towards us, and it moved slowly. But in the end we got it there. "Guys?" I heard Vicky's voice ask. "Yup, it's us." raph replied, running into the dark room. "No it's a bunch of random unicorns posing as you" Vicky had replied dryly He had gotten his T-Phone out to shine a light in the room, and I did the same. Mikey and Leo did it as well. I found Esha and went straight to her. She was asleep, as were Maddie and Abby. I broke the chains off with the blade of my Naginata. I picked up her limp body and turned around. Vicky had an arm around Raph for support, Mikey was carrying Maddie the same way I was holding Esha and the way Leo was holding Abby: bridal-style. This wasn't the first time. The first time was at least five months ago, when we first met them. We left the room and bolted up the stairs. In the process, at about halfway (where you couldn't see the top of the bottom of the stairs; they both end in darkness) Esha jolted awake. "Donnie?" She whispered. "I'm here." I said quietly, and slowed down, so I was merely walking. I had noticed Abby was awake, and so was Maddie; I could hear Mikey and Maddie whispering. She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into my shoulder. "Thanks." She whispered. "You're very welcome." i said back. We reached the top of the stairs and went out the door, where it was brighter. My eyes quickly adjusted, and we snuck toward the front door. But we stopped short due to an evil chuckle. It wasn't deep enough to be Shredder, and I turned around to face... A teenage boy?


End file.
